The Sinister One
by Daniela1
Summary: An A/U, B/V romance. Set in the XIX century, Bulma is on a voyage to reach Honolulu, and meets Vegeta Royston, the English renegade that saves her from a terrible storm.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An A/U fic that will eventually be a B/V romance. Set in the XIX century, the story of a young woman and the journey that changed her life. (OK that sounded corny, sorry!) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or its character and I'm not making money with this story. (I can't believe it! My first disclaimer! Well, it's also my first fic.) 

Note: I've never written a story in English before, so if you see errors, feel free to point them out. (Writing in a foreigner language it's much more difficult than reading it, I discovered!) 

However, the idea for this story came to me while reading an insight guide regarding Hawaii. Try to read it and see if it's worth continuing. Last thing: the names (and last names) of some character are invented, if you know the real ones tell me! 

**Chapter 1 **

Bulma Briefs was the only child of Mr. Trevis Briefs, a rich and honourable member of Boston high-society. 

He was a peaceful man, who avoided instinctively troubles and anything that could interfere with his studies and the placid, pleasant course of his life. His wife, Bunny, was a joyful, although absent-minded, lady who deemed right to grant her only offspring anything she wanted. 

And so Bulma grew up to be a spoiled, stubborn and undeniably pretentious young woman. Her father had never tried to give her a "femenine" instruction. He allowed her to learn how to shoot and ride, to read and write before she was old enough to embroider or do other stuff young lady were supposed to do. The rest of her education was left to her sweet mother. She involved Bulma in her many acts of charity and the young girl became an active supporter of crusades and noble causes. 

Her life was deeply affected when she learned that her uncle Ox, the only brother of her father, had decided to move in an estate on Oahu, one of the Sandwich Islands, in the Pacific Ocean, inheritance given from his wife's brother. Bulma was uncertain between envy and wonder: a savage island full of people that needed help and guidance, an opportunity to carry out her attempts to improve the world... And aunt Harriet and cousin Chichi would go with him, and also Yamcha. If only... if only... But they didn't invite her to go with them. The relations between the two families lately had become rather tense, ever since Mr. Briefs had developed a violent and sudden dislike against Yamcha Cordel, step-son of his brother. 

Many years before, Trevis Briefs had declared that his Bulma would became a real beauty. And he was certainly right: she was a REAL beauty. A beauty, however, totally devoid of coquetry. On the day of her twentieth birthday (and so, according to that time standards, almost on the verge of becoming a spinster) there was no trace of a suitor: unless one would consider Yamcha Cordel, the handsome step-son of uncle Ox. Many young men had looked and admired. But only from a respectful distance: any later approach had always led to an hasty retreat, a further proof that the young Bostonian men preferred by far girls more manageable to that Greek goddess who looked them in the eyes and was too strong-minded. Also, her superior intelligence was cause of great embarrassment: to be outsmarted by a woman was unthinkable! Yamcha had been the only, lonely exception. But Mr. Briefs, in Bulma's opinion, was absolutely impossible on this matter. 

She had not missed that her father (when he had the time to think about it!) was worried for the absence of suitors. Despite this, he had displayed only intolerance for Yamcha's attentions to his daughter and he had felt a huge relief when Yamcha had followed his step-father. 

Since that, Bulma had not seen Yamcha, but, in a secret letter, he had promised her that he would "prove with the force of constancy the ever-lasting nature of his respect" and he would return one day, after having gone up in the world, to ask for her hand in marriage. This, however gratifying, wasn't very romantic, but neither had been their "love-story". Yamcha had kissed her only once, and even that on the cheek since Bulma, sensing his intention, had turned her head at the last moment. And after he left and the restlessness of the last moment passed, she came to the conclusion that maybe all had gone for the best: till her father interfered, she would not be able to understand with clarity what she felt for Yamcha. 

Then, a little more than an year later, Bulma turned twenty-one and became entitled to decide for herself. So she decided to accept the offer that aunt Harriet made her in a letter: to go and visit them for a few months. Obviously there had been some difficulties. Her father had been profoundly shocked by her decision. It was unthinkable that a young woman such her wanted to make a journey so long in a place so wild without even a lady companion to escort her, and her mother was too delicate for sea-travelling. Even her mother had protested. If only Bulma had looked around her, her mother had said, she would have found out that even there in the Massachusetts there were things that needed to be improved, it wasn't necessary to go in a foreign country to do good works. But nothing had affected Bulma's decision: she had always done as she pleased and what she wanted was to go to the Sandwich Islands. Not only to see Yamcha again, but also because she was sure that destiny wanted her to go. She just knew that in that remote island there was work for her and nobody could stop her. 

In the end Mr. Briefs had to give up and so, in the spring of 1855, Bulma left for the Sandwich Islands, and for the encounter that would eventually change her whole life. 

  


* * *

  


Well, that's all for now. What do you think? I'd like to receive feedback, if you think I should continue let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball and I'm not making money from this story. (short and to the point!!)

Note: Here's the next part! Last time I didn't point out that, in this story, all the Dragonball characters will be ordinary humans (but I think you already noted that much) and there will be a few original character. And I have to say (maybe it's more correct 'write', oh well...) that Vegeta won't be one of the 'savages': they aren't going to be an important part of the story (at least, they're not in the idea I have on how the story will develop). The setting in an exotic place will serve only to see how proper ladies and gentlemen can change in an environment so different from the one they're used to. Ok, enough ramblings, please read this chapter and enjoy! (I hope)

**Chapter 2**

  


A bay somewhere on Maui, one of the Sandwich Islands.

  


"There it comes, lieutenant" The helmsman of the Carysfort said in a hoarse whisper, almost as he feared that, despite the murmur of the waters in the night, a sound could reach the beach where a vessel was about to moor. Few people knew that bay, and they used it only for illegal purposes. Lieutenant Mason of the British Empire, commander of the steamboat Carysfort, had passed many times less than a mile away from it without even suspecting its existence. And Robert Mason knew very well the waters near the Sandwich Islands, because he had devoted the last ten years to the attempt of ridding those places of opium traffickers. From time to time he had heard of an hidden bay, but he had never had the possibility of finding out if it was true.

Last week, however, one of his men, a cheerful youth named Son Goku, told him something he had overheard at the Honolulu Harbour... an information extremely interesting...

It seemed that the hidden bay was no tale, but an hiding place where one could unload illegal goods before stopping at Honolulu to replenish. A place known to a few opium traffickers, coming mostly from Shangai. Thanks to it, they managed to avoid the British inspection of said 'goods'. After the restocking, they simply returned to the bay, reloaded their cargo and left for whatever their destination was.

But the information didn't stop there: a notorious schooner would stop there the following week, with an illegal cargo, of course.

The information was accurate, but unfortunately Son Goku hadn't been able to see the men talking. Well, it was already a miracle he managed to remember all the details in the first place. The young man was a good soldier, but his intelligence was almost non-existent.

After hearing this news, Mason decided to give it a try and so now they were hidden near the bay, while another group of his men were on the bay, waiting.

They didn't have to wait for long, as soon as the moon came up a ship was seen sailing towards them.

"I don't understand how someone could want to make money with the opium trade, knowing the effects that thing will have on the people that will use it" the helmsman whispered with a disgusted expression on his face.

"This is not 'someone'" Mason replied, gloomy. "If the information is right, we have a very special prey. Look..."

Now the ship was completely visible under the silver moonlight. "A schooner!" the helmsman exclaimed. "But then it could be... no, it's impossible... Good gracious, Lieutenant, it's really the Probitas!"

"Goku was right, then!" Mason whispered between clenched teeth "It's really Royston! We finally caught him red-handed!". He noted that the ship had stopped inside the bay and a few men had landed on the beach with a boat. They were immediately immobilized by Mason's men, that were waiting there for them. On the schooner, the crew saw that and tried to leave, but it was already too late. The Carysfort appeared from its hiding place and blocked the ship inside the bay.

Observing the helpless situation of the ship, Mason said with a smirk that Vegeta Royston was done for good this time. The lieutenant gave order to let down a boat, then he and other five of his men approached the beach on it. One of the men, who was busy watching the ship with the binoculars, exploded in a sudden curse. "But it's not the Probitas, Lieutenant! Same tonnage, same shape, but there are no hatches!".

"Nonsense! There is no other ship in this waters that... Come on, give me that thing.". He took the binoculars from the man and scanned the ship; after a few seconds he said: "Damn it! Oh, well, it's always a ship full of opium. Let's go and see it!". 

They landed on the beach some minutes later and listened to Goku's report ( he was in the group that had immobilized the traffickers).

"They're all here, lieutenant!" he exclaimed with his usual cheerfulness "Their hold was full of opium, I've never seen so much of it in a single place!!".

Mason nodded and gave order to bring the criminals on the Carysfort. He left some of his men on the traffickers' ship in order to bring it to Honolulu. In a short amount of time the two ships sailed towards the sea, without noticing another schooner hidden near the bay. On its deck two figures observed them leave.

"Well, seems like Bobby has found another of those awful groups of men that trade opium, isn't that great, Raditz ?" A cruel smirk appeared on the lips of the man that had talked, while he put down the binoculars, revealing intense black eyes.

"He couldn't have missed them with the information we provided him, Vegeta." The other man replied.

"That's true! This night has already proven profitable. One gang less to worry about. Soon the only gang left will be Freeza's."

"I hope this will happen really soon, I'm fed up of all this competition!" Raditz grumbled.

"Patience, Raditz. We've worked on this 'only' for five years." Vegeta said with sarcasm. "Well, it's no time to complain, we have something to do now." That said, the two men went inside the fore bridge and, a little later, the ship slipped silently in the open sea, heading north for a meeting on an island that was no more than a point on a well-designed nautical chart.

  


* * *

  


Well, I hope I've done nothing wrong! Many of the words I used come directly from my English-Italian dictionary, so I'm not too sure they're used in the right way. I'm sorry that it's so short, but it seemed the right place to stop. As usual, tell me if I made errors (and, please, tell me what you think of my story so far!)

Note: I'm not really sure if I spelled Freeza's name right. I have it on the manga, but in the Italian version he is called Freezer and, since that's not the name I usually find in the stories, I chose what I think is the Japanese spelling.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story! I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter, but I had problems with my computer for the last two weeks and I've some serious studying to do in this period. However these first three chapters are little more than an introduction of the main character (i.e. Bulma). From the next chapter the story will begin to take off (I hope!).

  


**Chapter 3**

  


Captain Howard Bradbury of the Matsonia watched the sea with a frown on his face. They had left San Francisco a few days ago, and the calm waters had made the voyage excruciatingly slow. At this rate, it would take a whole week to reach Honolulu. 

It had been a bad voyage from the start and he was sorry for it, because rarely his wife followed him. The company's owners had allowed it only because the spoiled daughter of a friends of theirs was aboard, and she could use a lady companion on her voyage towards Honolulu.

It would have been better, the captain thought acidly, if her father had prevented the young girl from sailing. But Miss Briefs seemed a rather stubborn woman, obviously used to have her way: it wasn't a wonder that Mr Briefs had found easier to please her rather than oppose her. Maybe he had been even happy to get rid of her, if only for a short while. Bradbury smiled to himself at the thought.

On the deck the captain could see the spoiled child in question. A young, slender woman who was barely above twenty, her long blue hair gathered in a severe-looking bun, whose weight seemed almost to tip her chin up, giving majesty to her naturally erect bearing.

Frankly she made the captain uneasy: there was nothing soft, frail or docile in that creature. Despite his preferences towards more mellow women, Bradbury could appreciate beauty when he saw it, and there was no doubt that Miss Briefs was very beautiful. Not even the severe fashion of that age could hide the perfection of her figure; her dark dress managed to enhance her fair complexion, her eyes alone could have made pretty any girl, large and blue as they were, shadowed by long eyelashes. Unfortunately they were also extremely frank and ready to flash in a way that had put to flight many young men drawn by her beauty, and maybe by her fortune.

Oblivious of the captain's scrutiny, Bulma was looking at the open sea. She was feeling a little tired and depressed. She had spent more than six days between a sleeping berth and another. The stop in Chicago had been nothing more than a change of train. She had been exhausted when she had finally reached San Francisco. Moreover, the elderly woman who offered to escort her from Boston to San Francisco had talked non-stop about parties and dances, boring Bulma out of her mind. 

Luckily she had left the woman as soon as they reached San Francisco and Ellen Bradbury, the wife of the Matsonia's captain and her lady companion from San Francisco to the Sandwich Islands, was a sweet woman, who reminded Bulma of her mother. So she had spent the last week talking with her and waiting to land. But now it seemed that the climate was being uncooperative. In the last two days they had barely moved!

Meaning to ask information about their estimated arrival, she went to the fore bridge to talk with the captain. But he wasn't of much help.

"There is nothing I can do to change the weather, but I think that soon you will have all the movement you want." Bradbury said, after admitting that he hadn't idea of how much it would take to reach Honolulu, considering the recent lack of wind.

"Are you saying" Bulma asked, interested, "that the wind will rise soon?"

"Maybe. The barometer lowers. A storm is getting ready to break out, and I don't like it."

After a moment of silence, Bulma turned towards the captain and asked him "Captain, you had visited Honolulu many times, right? How is it like?"

"Well, Honolulu is a big sheltered bay, and is the only protected body of water of that size within 2000 miles of the sandwich Islands. It explain its importance and why Oahu and Honolulu has been the business, political and cultural center of the Sandwich Islands since the early 1800's..."

Bulma shook her head "No, it's not this I want to know. I want to understand how it is like to live there!"

The captain answered that she would find out soon enough by herself.

"But I find interesting to know the others' opinion. It is important if one wants to do good deeds, on this world."

Bradbury arched his eyebrows and put on a surprised face. "Good deeds? What kind of good deeds?"

"Help people. Put things in order."

The captain observed that surely she would find what would keep her busy at Honolulu.

"I know that" Bulma agreed. "It's one of the reason I wanted so much to go there. Boston was so empty, there wasn't a thing I could do there. Moreover, Chi, my cousin Chichi, wanted so much to see me again. We had always been great friends, and she feels lonely at Honolulu!"

Captain Bradbury's lips tightened briefly and he said with an innocent voice that he had heard there was someone else at Honolulu who needed her: maybe Yamcha Cordel? She blushed and the captain, who didn't think her able of such weakness, was surprised. The blush suited her so much that Bradbury thought she should do it more often. 

"You have talked with Ellen!" Miss Briefs accused. 

"Sure. You know, it happens sometimes between husband and wife" Bradbury admitted with a small smile. "But I didn't realize it was a secret. I thought the purpose of your voyage was to go where he lives, and marry him." 

"Well, you're wrong." Bulma replied haughtily "I haven't decided yet. I've always had great respect for Mr Cordel and I know that aunt Harriet and uncle Ox hope one day we'll get married. But my father doesn't like him. And I'm firmly convinced that marriage is not something one should rush into only on the basis of mutual liking; on the contrary, I think there should be much more." 

And then Miss Briefs started an accurate description of Yamcha Cordel and his great intelligence and uprightness. Mr Cordel, she said, was a serious man, devoted to good deeds. She knew for sure, since she had talked profusely with him and they had always totally agreed on many matters. Moreover, he proved to be an honourable man, having turned down the idea of eloping with her. 

"Whose idea was that?" the captain wanted to know, interested. 

"I'm sorry to say so, but it was mine" the girl admitted with a disarming flutter of eyelashes. "I had suggested it only because I was very irritated with papa. I don't think I would have done it. But Yamcha... I mean, Mr Cordel... wouldn't even listen to it. Even if my cousin Marron, on that occasion, said he refused only because he knew all too well that my father would have disinherited me if I married someone, without his approval, when I was still not of age. But I had enough good sense to realize that Marron was also in love with him, and talked only because she was jealous. He is really handsome, you know." 

She remained in silence for a long time, then she decided to bring the conversation on the subject she had started on. "Well, don't you want to tell me how the island is like, now?"

"Why don't you go and ask it to Monsieur Jules?" the captain replied "I'm sure he would be happy to tell you everything you want. He lives there, after all."

"He already told me." Bulma said "But he told me that the Sandwich Islands are 'full of wonders. Everywhere there is beauty and poetry. The climate brings happiness and cheerfulness, as a natural result of the sun's light, of the rainbows and of the hills.' This is not what I want to know!"

Amused by the quotation, and by the eloquent expression that followed it, Bradbury burst out laughing, and observed that all French men said only what they figured a lady wanted to hear.

"But I want to know how to improve the life of those poor savages who dwell on the island. I'm sure I could do so much for them! They need to be civilized!"

The captain inwardly sighed, while his sympathy went to the Sandwich Islands' population, oblivious to what disgrace was about to fall upon them. "Well, soon you'll be able to talk to your uncle about it. What I can say is that, nowadays, those 'poor savages' have already been 'civilized'. And I don't think those islands are the heavenly place Monsieur Jules describes. They have become one of hell's breathing holes, thanks to the influence of whaling ships and such". 

"But my cousin Chichi thinks that Honolulu is a beautiful place!"

"Perhaps she is in love. Everybody knows that when one is in love, the world is seen through rose coloured glasses"

"In love? But there is nobody there..."

"There are men even at Honolulu, Miss Briefs. Like that French gentleman. There is a quite large white community at Honolulu, as a matter of fact . British naval officers, businessmen, scoundrels..."

"Scoundrels? What kind of scoundrels?" Bulma wanted to know, curious.

"Adventurers. Black sheep. Renegades. For the most part, opium traffickers. Scum like Vegeta, the sinister man."

"And who is he? A pirate? With a nickname like that..."

"I wouldn't say it to him openly, if I were you." The man warned her. "He is English and extremely surly, obviously. The kind of person relatives are happy to pay as long as he stays out of the way. Any reprehensible traffic you can think, from opium to arms, from smuggling to kidnapping or murder, you can bet till the last cent that Vegeta Royston has an hand in the matter. He arrived at Honolulu five years ago, and managed to earn an unsavoury reputation in a really short time. Probably he is the agent of the most powerful organization involved in opium traffic. Lieutenant Mason of the British navy is after him from a long time. But he never caught him doing something suspicious. Mason went so far as to appoint one of his men to the only task of controlling him. But poor Goku hasn't had much success, till now."

"And who is this Goku?"

"Hasn't your cousin Chichi talked about him in her letters? And here I thought he was responsible for the pink glasses. Son Goku is an English officer. He came two years ago at Honolulu, mainly, I think, to see the places where his father spent so many time. Bardock, his father, was a whaler sailor and he stopped frequently at Honolulu. He must have passed the curiosity for these places to his son. Goku is a really good lad, a bit too cheerful, but very kind. He is no match for that trafficker. But then, Royston is too much even for Mason. The Probitas moves on the ocean like a shadow, nobody has ever been able to stop him when he doesn't want to be stopped."

"The what?"

"The Probitas: Royston's ship. He named it himself. Father Paul, one of the missionaries on the island, told me it's a Latin word meaning 'honesty'. The nerve of that man! Well, Mason is really looking forward to the day he'll be able to throw that scoundrel in jail, and then throw away the key. And Goku is busy searching the way to do it. I don't like English men very much, but I'm on his side for this one."

"And you think Chichi is on his side, too?"

"On Goku's side, you mean? Uhm, it could be. He is really handsome, after all. But I'm not sure. It's been an year since the last time I visited Honolulu, and at that time they had just met, even if was obvious she wasn't indifferent to him. When I heard she wrote that the island is romantic, I thought love blossomed. On the other hand, she seemed also interested to meet queen Emma and the other Sandwich 'noblewoman', so maybe she thinks its romantic because of their influence: they're really romantic."

"Oh yes, " Bulma said with interest. "We'll have to be close to those women, they need our assistance."

Bradbury opened his mouth to say something, but closed it without a word. Surely Miss Briefs would have many surprises when she reached Honolulu. It was strange that a young woman, physically and materially so well endowed, was obsessed with that reforming zeal. At such a young age it was more logic to be interested in dances and beaus, instead of running after 'good deeds'. But it was of no use to think about it. Probably she had missed her real inclination: she would have been a perfect governess. And perhaps she would become one, given the information he had about Yamcha Cordel. According to the rumours he heard, Mr Cordel was a young and lively gentleman, who liked the high life.

Bradbury couldn't imagine that kind of man joined with a pedantic, and probably frigid, girl like her. The concept Miss Briefs had of marriage was enough to freeze even the most ardent of suitors, and the captain felt sorry for her future husband (if she would ever be able to find one). But one could always take into account her fortune. Yes, maybe sooner or later she would find an husband, after all. It was a thought not at all pleasant for a girl, but it was, nonetheless, the hard reality.

The hot weather, meanwhile, had became even more uncomfortable. He took his handkerchief and wiped his neck. After that, he accompanied the girl on the deck, noticing the strange rumour of the waters, and wishing once more that Ellen wasn't aboard. And neither Bulma Briefs! He didn't like that stillness, he was sure they would have problems with the upcoming bad weather.

Bulma, on the other hand, was admiring the view of the open sea. In that moment, the silence seemed almost sinister. She could see something similar to a blur in the distance. That blur drew near, while a breath of wind finally made itself known. For the first time in days, the Matsonia moved visibly, cutting through the waves.

From the sailor on the mainmast came a cry that roused Bulma from her contemplation. "A ship!"

Bradbury looked with his binoculars, and after a few seconds he said that was a relief to spot another sailing ship. In his opinion, it was depressing to wander in an empty sea.

"But, what ship are you talking about? I don't see a thing." Bulma replied, straining her eyes.

"A schooner. But you can't see very much with this fog that has lifted. ...Now I've lost it. It was rather distant and it moved fast, that means it had enough wind. Soon we'll have it too, it will wipe out this fog, and we'll be able to proceed."

His words were prophetic. By the evening the wind blew furiously, and after two hours the sea was covered with foam. Under deck the cabins were still too warm, since the hatches had been sealed and the wind couldn't enter. The captain's wife had been in her berth for over two hours, suffering of seasickness, while Bulma was keeping her company.

"I'm so ashamed, Bulma. I'm a sailor's wife! Please stay here. I'd like to hear you talk. It'll keep me from thinking to all these jolts."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Talk about yourself and your handsome young man."

"He isn't mine yet!" Bulma quickly clarified.

"But I sense he will be. He seems to be perfect for you. If only you weren't so close relatives. A first cousin!"

"But he isn't, really. We are not related. Yamcha is born from aunt Harriet's first marriage. He was just a baby when his father died, and once papa told me it's been a good thing, because it seems that Yamcha's father was addicted to drinking and gambling. At the end a fallen woman shot him during a ball... can you believe it! It must have been horrible for aunt Harriet, but luckily two years later she met uncle Ox and married him. Chichi was born after an year."

"Well, how is Mr Cordel? Is he romantic? Oh, I hope he didn't take from his father!"

"Oh, no" Bulma replied, scandalized "Not in the least, I assure you! He has taken from aunt Harriet, and her father was a pastor. He may look romantic, seeing him; actually he is very sensitive and not at all frivolous."

"Well, good to hear it, dear" Ellen commented, sleepy. Her eyelids closed and, after a while, she was profoundly asleep. Leaving her, Bulma went to her cabin, hoping to get a much needed night of rest. But the night that followed was anything but peaceful for the Matsonia and its occupants.

The following day the sky was covered by black clouds, and there was a violent rain that reduced the visibility to few yards. The stormy sea wiped out all the objects on the desk. The tempest didn't seem close to end, and Bradbury wondered how much the ship had deviated from their route.

The passengers, with a solitary exception, remained prudently in their cabins. The exception was represented by Miss Briefs, who had been able not only to dress thoroughly ( not an easy task with all the movement caused by the storm), but even to have breakfast in the empty dining room. After that, she returned in her cabin, but it was too dark to read or embroider, even if all that jolting would have allowed it. She couldn't stand to be so idle, and the air in the cabin was stuffy, so she decided to go towards the deck. 

She had to fight with the wind's force to open the door leading to the deck, and, once she was at the open, she became drenched with rain, too late realizing the foolishness of her idea. She turned to the door, only to see that the wind had closed it again. Moreover, its violence was preventing her from re-opening it. She pressed herself against the closed door, while the storm continued all around her.

Suddenly a huge wave of foam invested the ship. Her long gowns, soaked, bound her movements, while her hair, freed from the hairpins, whipped around her. A flash of lightning broke the dark sky and, in the same instant, she saw it...

There was another ship. It was coming straight towards them. A schooner on the crest of a wave. She heard voices, coming surely from the sailors of the Matsonia, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the schooner that was about to crash on them. She was sure it represented their death. Another second and it would collide. ...It seemed she didn't need to decide anything about Yamcha, after all. She didn't need to decide anything at all, at this point. There was no more time... time...

By a miracle, the schooner managed to change direction at the last moment, but a terrific amount of water moved with it, investing the deck of the Matsonia with an unbelievable force, taking Bulma in its wake. She tried to grab on something, but to no avail. She felt herself falling down, deaf and blind, surrounded by foam and water. A mountain of water took her below the surface, while she tried to emerge and take some air. She managed to breathe again for a few seconds before another wave invested her, throwing the poor girl on something floating on the waters. It seemed like a tangle of fishing nets, and circled her arms and body; desperately Bulma held on it.

For a moment that seemed endless, she remained there, trying to keep her head out of the water. And then she felt herself being lifted, an inch at time, like a fish in a net. She found herself bruised, bleeding and almost suffocated on a deck that, although swaying, was miraculously solid.

Helping hands took her and, among a chaotic bawling and the sounds of the storm, she caught a bizarre sound. A laugh... someone was laughing. Another voice (or maybe the same?) said: "A mermaid, incredible!" and laughed again. She opened an eye and beheld a figure with hair like a flame and two intense black eyes.

And, once again, suddenly, they slipped along the deck with the arrival of a new, foaming wave, while the world, wet and floating, became dark and vanished. Miss Bulma Briefs fainted for the first time in her life.

* * *

  


I have to say, I like the ending point of this chapter! OK, I know that my writing needs improvements, so if you have suggestions please write them. As usual, tell me what you think of my story so far (I've made Bulma a little too stiff, but I plan to change that later on, with the help of my favourite bad man.) I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but between the university and my brother's need of the computer for homework (I think he leaves it only to eat, sometimes. It's no fair!), I don't think it will be VERY soon. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if it's been a long time! Unfortunately I'm so very lazy and so the updates of this story manage to take place only once a month (or even longer). I'm so ashamed! Oh well, I hope nobody is too angry!

However I wanted to thank very much: Toshiba (one of my favourite writers, I may say) for the kind review, VJ and cat_girl26 for having left a comment on each chapter (It means very much for me, 'cause it makes me think that someone follows my story!), and all the others who reviewed!

Also, I changed the spelling of a name in chapter 2, now it's Freeza instead of Frieza (not a very important change, but I wanted to use a name familiar to the readers. I'm not so sure it is correct, if you know tell me). I have that name on the manga, but in the Italian version he is called Freezer and, since that's not the name I usually find in the stories, I chose what I think is the Japanese spelling. Tell me if I'm wrong.

Now, on with the story!!

  


**Chapter 4**

  


Something was pressing her back, a weight that raised and lowered steadily. Bulma realized that someone was giving her a rudimental artificial respiration. She moved a little and the massage stopped, while she was helped to turn around. Bulma found herself looking in the eyes of a perfect stranger.

A man with extremely black hair, tanned face and intense black eyes. An image popped in her mind, of a figure on a stormy deck with those eyes, and she remembered what had happened.

Bulma licked her lips, and tasted something salty that wasn't seawater, but blood, flooding from a cut on her lower lip. She made a feeble grimace and tried to sit up, but her head was spinning and she gave up. She managed to say, in an hoarse whisper: 

"Where... where is captain Bradbury?"

"Captain who?"

It was, she thought, a polite voice. So he had to be a passenger she had never seen before. She felt blood still coming from her cut on the lip, and from another on her temple. Moreover, her eyesight was unfocused. She turned her eyes away from the man and saw that she was in an unknown cabin, moving because of the storm. Probably some passenger's cabin. With the same hoarse voice she asked:

"Why... why did I... never see you... before?"

The stranger laughed (she remembered that sound!)

"And why should you have to see me before?"

She became filled with indignation. "You were the one that was laughing! Why did you laugh? It wasn't funny at all!"

The man laughed again. "Maybe not for you. But it doesn't happen often to fish out a mermaid!"

Bulma noted that it was an English voice. Strange, she didn't remember English passengers on the Matsonia. The man took her and put her on an armchair that seemed fixed to the floor.

"You're very lucky. You should be at the bottom of the ocean: a real miracle that it went differently. But the same thing applies to all of us. I've never been so close to the next dimension, before."

Meanwhile he brought to Bulma's lips a cup filled with an amber-coloured liquor, and he forced her to drink it, even if she didn't want to.

The warm sensation the liquor gave her took away for a moment her pain. But soon Bulma started to tremble visibly. She needed to lie down somewhere... anywhere. But first, she needed to know something.

"A-are y-you... the o-one... who s-saved me?"

"With the others' help."

"W-well... I-I have to t-thank you."

The man smirked. "It's not me, but your guardian angel you should thank, girl. I'm not the one that made you entangle in that fishing-net. We had only brought it up. And, looking at you, it doesn't seem it was a painless operation!"

Bulma asked if she could see Mrs Bradbury. "I-if s-she isn't too i-ill. A-and I w-would like to s-see the c-captain..."

"Here I am." He told her, curtly. "I'm the captain. You're on the wrong ship, girl. There is no Mrs Bradbury here. To tell you the truth, there isn't a single woman aboard."

He smirked to a surprised Bulma.

"But, it is impossible! It's no true! This is the Mat..."

She stopped abruptly and her right eye (the left one was too swollen to be of any use) widened.

"Then, this must be the ship that almost sank us!"

"You're right. But, luckily, it didn't happen. Now I have to return on the deck. Take off those wet clothes and lie down on the berth. Can you manage it?"

"I...I'll try." Bulma stammered.

The man laughed again. "It won't be too difficult. You left more than half of your clothes on the deck. We had to cut them in order to free you of the fishing-nets. Feel free to take my berth: I don't think I will need it for a while."

He pointed with a nod to a pallet that occupied a whole wall of the cabin. He took a dripping raincoat, putting it on with a single movement, and left with smooth strides, as if he was on solid ground instead of on a ship in the middle of a violent storm.

The door closed behind him, and a few seconds later Bulma discovered that the stranger said the truth about her clothes, because her dress was almost in shreds.

Even so, however, it took a huge effort to get rid of what remained, because of her injuries. And then Bulma let herself drop on the berth. 

She didn't know how long she slept, but, when she opened her eyes again, she saw that someone had lit up a strange lamp; swaying with the ship's movements, the lamp created idle scrawls on the walls and ceiling of the cabin. She kept watching those shadows and fell asleep again.

When she finally woke up, the lamp was still lightening the cabin, but it moved with a slower pace. Bulma continued to look at it, and soon she realized that she could see only from one eye. Touching the other one with the tip of her fingers, she discovered that it wasn't only swollen, it was also very tender. That discovery drove away every last bit of sleepiness she felt. Suddenly she remembered where she was and how she got there.

Her first reaction was to thank God for saving her: a real miracle, as the black-haired stranger had said. Then she remembered Ellen and the captain, who probably thought her dead. Poor Ellen! She was surely suffering, she was such a sweet woman. But she would be happy to see her reappear safe and sound!

She should talk immediately with the captain of this ship, and see when he could take her to the Matsonia!

At that point, Bulma made the unpleasant discovery that even the smallest movement was not only terribly painful, but nearly impossible. When she had almost managed to put herself in a sitting position, the door opened and a huge figure appeared.

"Ah! So the wench is finally up." An annoyed voice observed.

Bulma immediately covered herself with the sheets, while a tall, muscular man with long, black hair and a deep scowl on his hard face entered the cabin, carrying a tray in his hands.

"I can't believe he's done this to me!" He continued to mumble, angry. "I'm not a servant! Why should I have to do the nurse for a stupid girl? 'You're the only one that is of no use right now, so I think you will do a perfect maidservant' he said. Maidservant my ass! Now I'm reduced to bring food to a woman!"

Bulma watched the man warily, while he put the tray (containing some bread and a cup of coffee) on her lap, without much grace, she noted.

Then he looked at her and said: "The captain ordered to bring you something to eat. Here it is!"

She watched him move towards the door, and observed "Well, thank you, I think, Mr... hem... I don't know your name..."

"Raditz" was the curt reply.

"...Mr Raditz. But first I would like something to wear. My clothes aren't in a good shape."

"Ouf...I'll give them to Chun Ho. He'll see what can be done to put them back together." Said that, he took the now dry clothes and left.

Bulma was greatly disturbed by the man's behaviour, he acted as though she was a nuisance! 

When she calmed a little, she began to study the cabin. It didn't resemble in the least those on the Matsonia: it wasn't very large and, although it had two hatches, it didn't have any ornaments.

She wondered what kind of person was the captain. She hadn't met many English men in her life, but all the ones she had met were very reserved, serious and aloof, while the captain seemed insolent and quite dangerous. She couldn't say why she had that impression, while he had been a bit impertinent (and his laugh was very irritating!), he hadn't done anything to support the 'dangerous' part, but his eyes, for some reason, made her very edgy, they were cold and hinted to an unreliable nature. Definitely a person one should not trust.

Moreover, the members of his crew were really lacking in the manners' department, judging by the sailor that brought her the food.

That thought made her realize how famished she was. At any other time she would have considered uneatable what they gave her: the bread was hard and stale, while the coffee was black and really too sweet. But she was too hungry, and in no time at all the tray was empty. She put it on the cabin's floor and remained on the berth, trying to fight the sleepiness that plagued her from the moment she had woken up on this ship, but to no avails. The slow swaying of shadows on the cabin's ceiling didn't help her to sleep well; she passed a night so full of agitation that she welcomed the dawn and even the arrival of Raditz with breakfast and what seemed like clothes on the other arm. 

He didn't say a thing, but simply put the tray (that someone must have retrieved last night from the cabin) on her lap and the clothes on the berth. Then he turned around and was about to leave when Bulma talked.

"Well, good morning to you too, Mr Raditz. Please don't try so hard to make me feel at ease!" she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

The sailor looked at her, but didn't reply, while his expression was clearly unfriendly. But Bulma didn't let him intimidate her, and continued.

"Thanks for the clothes, but could you please be so kind and say to the captain that I'd like to talk with him as soon as possible?"

"We-well... sure, I could, why not" Raditz replied. "But I'm quite positive he won't have time to comply with your request. He has a lot of work to do, even if the storm is passed now."

"Tell him it's urgent!" Bulma said, resolute.

Raditz lifted his shoulders and then went out of the cabin.

Bulma ate the food and put on her dress. It was a difficult task, with the bruises and cuts on her hand. But Miss Briefs was stubborn, as well as brave, and finally she succeeded. All that remained to fix was her tangled, waist-long, blue hair. Searching for a comb, Bulma opened the wardrobe, only to see a violet, swollen face that made her give a start and wrung a frightened wail out of her.

It took her at least ten seconds to realize that it was her own face she was looking at, reflected on a small mirror put on an empty shelf. And when she reached that conclusion, she was unable to do anything, besides staring, horrified, since, even if it was impossible not to be aware of the amount of her injuries, nothing had prepared her for that incredible collection of bruises, or the fact that a swollen jaw and a split lip could have so a devastating effect, if accompanied by a wild tangle of hair made rigid by the seawater. To make matters worse, her severe-looking dress now looked as indecorous as her swollen face and stiff hair. The colourful selection of buttons used to replace the lost ones gave her the aspect of a gipsy and, on the whole, Bulma looked like a human wreck. An harpy! An hag!

She was still staring at the reflection with unbelieving horror, when a soft knock at the door reminded her that maybe Raditz would be able to find less colourful buttons and something for her injuries. She told him to enter, but this time it wasn't Raditz, but the legitimate owner of the cabin.

The captain paused on the threshold; after checking for a long time his guest, he broke out in a loud and offensive laugh that erased any feeling of gratitude Bulma could have had towards him.

"I'm happy to see" she began, trembling with outrage, "that the sight of my misfortunes provides you so much fun. Can I dare to hope that, when you will finish to give expression to your hilarity, you'll give me some help?"

Those words managed to stop the laugh, but they didn't take away the amusement from the stranger's face. He gave her a flowery bow.

"My humblest apologies. It has been really an unforgivable act, but I couldn't help it. It's that eye. It makes you seem like an old drunkard coming straight from a brawl. Does it hurt very much?"

"Obviously it does, you idiot! And if this ship has someone remotely resembling a doctor, I'll be happy to see him." Bulma almost screamed, completely enraged. How dared he to mock her like that?! She felt like she could strangle him, her blood seemed to boil...

"I'm sorry but we don't have one aboard. Usually I'm the one that handles such things, but I have to admit that my qualifications aren't encouraging. Once I helped a chemist, for about six months, and I studied Oriental medicine, for a very short time, when I lived in Shangai. But probably I can do something for that eye." He shouted a few orders towards the deck in a language Bulma didn't know, then, turning towards her, he said: "Raditz told me you wanted to see me urgently. Was it about the eye?"

"No. I wanted to know when it'll be possible to take me to the Matsonia." Bulma said between clenched teeth, still furious with the captain.

"Your ship, you mean? So that was the Matsonia... I didn't have the time to recognize it. It's bound for Honolulu, right?"

"Yes. It shouldn't be too difficult to reach the ship, now that the storm is over."

"Oh, it would be really easy, if we knew its position, which we don't. But don't worry, sooner or later I'll land you safe and sound at Honolulu."

"Sooner or later? But I want to go there now!" Bulma's tone of voice lost every bit of arrogance and became agitated. "I can't let captain Bradbury reach Honolulu before me! If this happened Yamcha... I mean, my uncle and my aunt will think I'm dead. I can't even think of making them suffer a so terrible news. We must reach the Matsonia immediately!"

"Impossible." The captain replied, mercilessly. "Even if the storm took it really far from its route, with this kind of wind the Matsonia will land within three days. As for me, I'm sorry to inform you that I have businesses to do in these waters, and, thanks to the storm, I can't guarantee you we'll reach Honolulu before the end of the month. Sorry, but this is it."

Surprised, she exclaimed: "But... but today is only the 18th!"

"Exactly." 

"You mean, it's possible that I have to stay on this ship for other ten days! But I can't! I won't do it. It's ridiculous! You have to see that!" She tried to control herself, but that man made her feel really mad, for some reasons. "You'll be rewarded for the problems it will cause you, naturally. You can be assured of it, my relatives will see to it." She said with barely suppressed fury. He couldn't be that dense! It was unthinkable to lose ten days on this ship while her dear ones suffered from her supposed death! Surely, whatever affairs he had, they couldn't be that important! What kind of man would put his profits before the sorrow of a family? She was starting to really hate him!

"I doubt it." The Englishman said. "Not in this case, however. I admit that for your relatives it will be a real misfortune, but I'm sure they'll survive. And you can always console yourself with the thought of the joy they'll feel when you'll reappear, safe and sound."

Bulma's chin raised dangerously and she couldn't fight another fit of anger. "You MUST do it!" She screamed, twisting her face in a fierce scowl. "Do you think I can't repay you? Well, you're wrong. My father is one of the richest people of Boston. And my uncle, Ox Briefs, is the owner of the largest estate on Oahu! This should be more than enough to persuade you that you will receive only benefits, bringing me to Honolulu immediately, you moron!" She said, voice filled with arrogance and fury.

"Well, well, well." The captain smirked. "So you are Miss Briefs, right? I can't say that your uncle is my friend, but I know him. I heard that a niece of his would come to visit him, but I would have never thought I'll meet her."

"Then you'll bring me..." Bulma started, but was stopped by the arrival of a small Chinese, carrying a copper bowl and a few clean bandages. The bowl, as Bulma could see a moment later, contained a strange mixture of herbs. The captain applied that mixture on a square cloth and proceeded to put it on her eye, tying it up with a bandage.

"How does it feel?"

"Better, I think" Bulma replied "But you tied even my hair inside it."

"It was difficult not to. I'll have to lend you a comb and a brush. Or, even better, a pair of scissors. Let me see your hands, now." He examined them with attention. "They'll heal within a couple of days. I'll tell Raditz to bring you something for that injuries. And to find you a comb."

He was about to leave, but Bulma didn't let him go. Quickly, she said: "Yes, that would be really appreciated. But, what about the subject we were talking before? You will sail immediately towards Honolulu, right?"

The man turned to look at her, completely disinterested. "No, Miss Briefs. I can't change my plans only to bring you back among your family. However, I wouldn't be able to reach Honolulu before the Matsonia, so a couple of days less or more won't kill them."

"But, I've just said you'll be rewarded! I'm not in the habit of making promises I can't keep!" She replied, becoming more and more frustrated.

"And I'm not in the habit of changing my plans, Miss Briefs."

"Except, I suppose" Bulma said, enraged "when it pleases you!"

"Certainly: and it happens that I can't see any pleasure in this case. You can be assured, however, that we'll do our best to make your stay aboard as comfortable as we can. If it can console you, this will give your appearance time to improve a little, before your arrival at Honolulu, since, if your loving relatives were to see you at this moment, it's more than probable they wouldn't even recognize you!" And with a last, cynical smile, he left, closing the door and leaving a furious and outraged Bulma behind.

"How... how dare him!" She murmured, shocked. "I can't believe him! That... that idiot!"

She was reeling from the offence. She was used to people describing her as a 'beauty', a 'godness' or a 'terribly attractive' girl, and, till that morning, the mirror had always supported those declarations. It was really humiliating, to find out that for the dull and sarcastic English man she must appear not only very little attractive, but decidedly grotesque. And the fact that he considered it funny gave the situation even more unbearableness.

She continued to insult the captain aloud for a while, her rage burning, when she realized what she was doing, and how she behaved before.

She had always been quite temperamental, but she had never let it show. After all, she was a real lady, and a real lady doesn't make such scenes. She had learned to hide her really short temper so well that nobody, save her parents, suspected its existence. And now, all that annoying captain had to do was to open his mouth and she started to shout and hurl insults! It was unbelievable! True, he was really insupportable, but she knew better than to lose her cool because of a stupid like him! Here she was again, getting riled up even at the thought of him! This had to stop!

"May I enter?" Raditz said, stopping her irate thought. 

He put down, on the desk, comb and brush, an ointment for her injuries and a pair of scissors, observing that if she wanted something else, she had only to shout and Chun Ho would provide.

"You can tell him everything you need, since he talks English better than me, and I can't continue to help you. The captain needs me!" He said, proudly. "The poor old bitch passed a really bad time during the storm, and there is a lot of work that needs to be done."

"Poor old what...?"

"The ship. The Probitas. It's so battered. One mast broken, lost cordage..." He went on, listing the ship's problems. It seemed that now that he didn't have to 'play maidservant' to her anymore, he had become really talkative. Then, something he had said caught her attention.

"The Probitas?" She couldn't understand why, but that name seemed familiar. She was still wondering where she had heard it, when she remembered a shred of conversation: "... _He named it himself. Father Paul, one of the missionaries on the island, told me it's a Latin word meaning 'honesty'. The nerve of that man!_ ..." Captain Bradbury had told her. But...

"Yes, that's this ship's name." Raditz was saying. "Stupid name for a ship. But captain Vegeta found it funny. That man has a strange sense of humour. Sometimes I wonder..."

Bulma rudely stopped him: "Captain who? What did you say his name is?"

"Him? Captain Vegeta... captain Vegeta Royston. Terror of the seven seas, don't let it fool you if someone tells you otherwise! Uhm...thinking about it, this must be the reason for his caustic humour. Living as he does, one starts to find funny the strangest things. But he tries to be too smart, there aren't many men who can understand his jokes in our circle..."

But she wasn't listening anymore. With a cold shiver, she was remembering a lot of things that Bradbury had said about the owner of the Probitas: black sheep... opium traffic... _Any reprehensible traffic you can think_... _you can bet till the last cent that Vegeta Royston has an hand in the matter_. And now she, Bulma Briefs, was at his mercy, on his ship! A desperate situation. 

And, while she reflected, another, more frightening, thought crossed her mind: captain Bradbury had talked of kidnapping. And, if captain Royston had realized who she was, and had decided to keep her prisoner to get a ransom? Maybe that was why he refused to pursue the Matsonia or to sail towards Honolulu...

She was becoming more and more agitated. Yes, surely this was what he had in mind... keep her here to make her relatives pay a ransom. She must have been a blessing for him! How could she have been such a fool? To reveal her true identity before asking his name! Since, now that he knew (and she had been the one who told him) that she was rich, it was sure that, if half of the things captain Bradbury had said were true, he wouldn't let such opportunity escape him.

"It's my fault!" Bulma thought. "I should have reflected... Why didn't I think before talking? Why didn't I ask his name?"

She could put the blame only on the shock of those terrifying minutes among the waves and the injuries she acquired when they brought her aboard. But, whatever the reason was, it remained the fact that, till now, the identity of her saviour and the name of his ship hadn't had the least importance for Bulma.

* * *

  


Finally I managed to finish this chapter! Typing takes so much time. (Well, maybe that depends on the fact that I'm not really expert!) As usual, all comments are welcomed. I'd like to know what you think of this story so far. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry again for the long delay between updates! As if my natural laziness wasn't enough, now it's exams' time. I don't think I'll have much free time till the end of February, but I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible. Ah..., I re-posted the previous chapters, I corrected as many spelling and typing errors as I could, but tell me if I missed something! However, in this chapter I used historical references, coming from my book on the Hawaii, so the names and facts regarding Hawaii are real (if the book is right of course!).   
Note: The name of the Hawaiian king is _particular_, you'll see what I mean. I was really surprised when I read it for the first time.

Now, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed so far. Since there are 17 people that reviewed, I think it won't disturb you if I answer them, it won't take too much.   
Thanks in particular to   
**catgirl26** _(I'm glad you like it so far, I only hope I won't disappoint anyone while the fic progresses.)_,   
**Sally** _(sorry if I made you wait so long! I promise to update more often from now on, at least, I'll update more frequently when the exams' period ends!)_,   
**IneiTenshi** _(I've controlled all the previous chapters: there were really MORE than a few blips, sorry! I've corrected them and re-posted the chapters. Thanks for telling me! And I'm happy that you like the story so far!)_,   
**V.J** _(I'm glad you like Bulma and Vegeta's attitude, but I'm even more glad to see that you read this story so thoroughly: it gives me the much needed incentive to continue writing!)_   
and **ssjprincess** _(Ehm, sorry for not updating sooner! And thanks, I didn't think this fic would be so loved!)_   
for their support: it's nice to know that someone is following this story!   
  
Now to answer the others that reviewed the first 4 chapters:   
**The Flying Pen**: _Well, if you think this fic is great you make me really proud: coming from the author of such a wonderful story as 'Cruel Fate?' this is really a compliment!_   
**adimra**: _Thanks, but I don't think my English is so good, since it takes me so long to find the right words to use. I hope to keep you interested while the story evolves!_   
**Khyrisies**: _Well, I'm pleased that you find the previous chapter interesting, I plan to put a couple of other twists later on._   
**Ryoko Briefs**: _Don't worry, I WILL finish it! I've already all the story planned, it remains "only" to develop those ideas. It will take time, but I can do it._   
**Selenity Jade**: _Thanks! So many people that think my story is good! And your opinion has a great relevance for me! I can't understand how you manage to write such wonderful stories, and all at the same time! You're incredible!_   
**Corner Lady**: _Well, I'm keeping up my work, I hope it's still good in your opinion! And sorry for the long wait!_   
**Bulma16**: _Thanks for the compliments!! Originality was what I had in mind, I'm glad you like it!_   
**Lanti Arlit**: _ I'm glad you find it original! and I'm happy that you want to read more, it means the story IS interesting, it's good to know it._   
**celeste jacobs**:_ As you can see, I continued it. I hope you are still reading the story!_   
**Toshiba**: _I'm so happy that you find this story cute! I hope you'll like it when it's finished._   
**Midnight's Calling**: _Thanks for all the kind words! They really cheered me up!_   
**strawberries**: _I hope the direction this fic is going will become clearer, as for now the real plot hasn't started yet. Continue to read, and you'll find out where I want to go._

**Chapter 5**

  


The following week seemed endless to Bulma, since, even for an inexpert such her, it was obvious that the Probitas was only wasting time. She tried to control herself, but for the first time in her life she wasn't able to refrain herself from voicing out loud her protests. This lack of control around captain Vegeta was unsettling, to say the last. However the captain ignored completely her complains.

As Vegeta had predicted, the injuries on her hand had healed with surprising rapidity, while the swollen eye and jaw had returned to normal dimension. However they remained, with the other many bruises, of a yellow-violet colour. The worst damage was her hair: made clumsy from her hands' injuries, Bulma had miserably failed in the attempt to comb the heavy tangled mass and, in a fit of desperation, she had put the scissors in the hands of the reluctant Raditz, ordering him to cut. The result of that impetuous act had been sorry, to say the least. She emerged from that operation with an aspect, as captain Royston, very little gallantly, pointed out: "Somewhere between a sea-urchin and a scrubbing-brush"

"But, why didn't you ask me to do it?" he wanted to know, observing, with obvious amusement, that disaster. "Raditz can even be a formidable maidservant, but he surely doesn't have barber's qualities."

She didn't answer, still thinking about the ruin of her wonderful blue-coloured hair.

He studied her for a while, then said: "Come on, give me those scissors."

And, to say the truth, he managed, not without a certain skilfulness, to improve a little Raditz's unhappy work. Then he suggested to do her hair like that while she remained on the island, since, even if it could make her look like a sea-boy in skirt, that hairstyle was undoubtedly more practical and would keep her cooler than a long feminine one, remark that didn't help to comfort Bulma for what she saw on the mirror.

Bulma had always regarded tears with scorn, but seeing her reflected image, she came really close to plenty shed them. What would Yamcha think of her devastated aspect? Would he at least recognize her? She hoped no. Then she turned her back to the mirror and from that moment she avoided looking at it.

Chun Ho, the small Chinese sailor that brought her food (since Raditz refused to be a maidservant, now that the captain 'needed him'), was a silent, calm old man, but he wasn't much of a conversationalist. Bulma was starting to become really bored, so, since her injuries didn't hurt much anymore, she made a habit of wandering around the ship, talking with the sailors while they worked. After a while, Raditz began to stop to talk with her.

Bulma, proving her intelligence, suspected that the sailor's sudden predilection for her company hid an ulterior purpose. It was more than likely, she thought, that captain Royston gave him the order to keep her busy and under control, so that she wouldn't be able to see something that didn't regard her. Even so, Bulma was glad for the company. Raditz, as one should expect knew (or said to know) many things about the Sandwich Islands, and he spent many hours telling stories to Bulma. Moreover he gave her an accurate description of the islands. The previous year the Hawaiian king, Kamehameha III, had died and his successor-nephew, Alexander Liholiho became the fourth Kamehameha king.

"The age of Kamehameha III" Raditz told her "has been that of progress and of liberty. He gave to his subjects a Constitution and fixed laws; he divided all Hawaiian lands into three parts: one for himself and his heirs, one for the government, and the final one to be distributed among the common people."

"Is that how my aunt's brother became a land-owner?"

"Probably. In 1850, foreigners were given the privilege of buying real estate outright and owning it as freehold property forever."

Aside from recent events, Raditz told her many stories about the deities of the ancient Hawaiian.

"There were four important deities, Ku, Kane, Lono and Kanaloa, and numerous lesser and specialized gods, such as Pele, the volcano goddess."

"Volcano?"

"Yes, the Sandwich Islands have their fair share of volcanoes. Talking about Pele, in the 1820's the Calvinist missionaries succeeded in converting many powerful Hawaiian leaders, including the Big Island high chiefess Kapiolani. She in the name of Jehovah, denounced the fire goddess Pele. Kapiolani staged a Christian religious service at the edge of the Halemaumau fire pit in the Kilauea caldera, and dared Pele to harm her. But the goddess did not so much as belch in protest."

He continued to tell her many interesting facts, and Bulma was no more bored.

One day, while Raditz was telling her the merry vices which had flocked around the coming of every whaler, in the early 1800's, she asked him about his role on the ship.

"I can't understand what you are doing aboard this ship" the girl declared "You don't seem a sailor to me, and, if the captain hadn't given you the job of keeping me company, you would be doing nothing at all. How come?"

"Well, you see, I'm not a sailor at all, but I'm Vegeta's assistant. We had known each other since we were kids. I lived in a village that was property of Vegeta's father. When Vegeta grew up, he started to search for something adventurous to do. I think that the easy and comfortable life of an English lord was boring for him..."

"What? Are you saying that the sorry excuse for a gentleman is, actually, the son of a lord?" (During her stay on the ship, the relations between Bulma and the captain hadn't improved one bit. They argued constantly, and he annoyed her every chance he got)

"Yes, but he didn't like it. So he decided to leave the grey and misty England to travel around the world. I was of his same opinion, so I followed him. We've been to many places in this last ten years: Spain, Italy, Greece, Egypt, India, China, Japan, and last the Sandwich Islands. we've never been more than one year in a place, usually we left after six months. But when we arrived at Honolulu, we found at peace. I think we'll remain there. It's the place we were searching for: beautiful, hot and full of people that wants to enjoy themselves."

Bulma looked the happiness reflected on Raditz face and realized that he was telling the truth: he loved those places. However, the revelation of Royston high birth left her speechless and increased her hostility towards the captain. It could have been possible, however difficult it may have been, she thought, to find an excuse for a being whose life had been marked by poverty, ignorance and low origins. But there was something not only incomprehensible, but absolutely indecent in the fact that a person, who had had the benefits of high rank and education, chose to live as a scoundrel. Captain Royston was not only a shame for his country, but for all the civilized West!

And there he was, standing on the deck while he stared at the sea with a serious expression on his face, as if he was an honest man, intent on an important task, instead than a villain busy with some wicked affair.

She marched straight towards him, leaving Raditz behind and ignoring his questioning look. She only knew that she wanted to tell that insolent captain a thing or two.

On the ship the mainly used language was English, but even so the exact nature of their activity remained a mystery: now it was time to put prudence aside and make a direct assault.

"Do you want to tell me what are you doing, you and your crew?" Bulma asked with a hard tone, once she had reached the captain.

"Commerce" captain Royston replied, curtly.

"Commerce? Of what?"

"Everything that gives profit."

"Even opium?"

Captain Royston looked at her and smirked. "If you are wondering if I have it aboard at this moment, the answer is no."

There was immediately a hard little tightening around her eyes. In the few days that they had known each other, Vegeta had learned to catch those minute danger signals. Something warned him that the girl was spoiling for an argument, and he reasoned out the source of her unspoken belligerence easily. Being on a stranger's ship, after having almost drowned, feeling helpless had shaken her badly, and Miss Briefs did not like to be shaken, it seemed. To make matters even worse, everyone on the ship ignored her completely, unless he ordered them otherwise. Miss Briefs disliked being ignored even more than she disliked being shaken, as he had found out almost immediately. it was amazing to see what a fiery spirit she had when provoked. Strange that it seemed to emerge only when he was around, otherwise she was only a spoiled but controlled child.   
She continued to fix an hard stare on him, and Vegeta realized how small were his chances of avoiding a squabble with her. Well, not that he minded so much, it was kind of funny to see her in a fit of rage.

Vegeta faked a sigh. "All right" he said with false resignation "was there anything in particular you wanted to fight about, or did you just want to start yowling and sort of make it up as we go along?"

"Yowling?" Her voice went up several octaves. "_Yowling_?"

"Screeching, maybe" he suggested as insultingly as possible.

"_Screeching_?" she screeched.

The hurling of insults lasted for about a quarter of an hour, before one of the sailors interrupted them with a message from the helmsman. The captain went to take care of the problem and Bulma was left fuming on the deck, completely alone.

After a while she retired in her cabin (well, the captain's cabin), firmly decided to avoid the company of that insupportable man for the rest of her stay on that ship. She would never talk to him anymore, for any reason!

However, she hadn't been able to maintain these admirable resolutions: the following night, awoken by the sound of a boat that was being lowered along the side of the Probitas, she found out, with great stupor, that the portholes in the cabin had been covered, blocking the view, and the door had been locked from the other side.

Pulling the handle in that suffocating darkness, Bulma realized that the ship wasn't moving anymore. Concentrating on her surrounding, she heard the boat leaving, the sound of oars diving in the water and emerging again became more and more distant, then it disappeared. After a long time, the sound was heard again and in the end a boat hit against the ship. Soon there were other sounds: a murmur of voices and a familiar laugh. She wasn't able to sort out what was happening, and so she decided to forget it and return to sleep.

When she awoke the cabin was full of sunlight and the curtains waved with the breeze, while the Probitas moved quickly on the sea. The portholes weren't covered anymore and, when she tried to open the door, she discovered that it wasn't locked. But breakfast, that morning, included mango and papaya that certainly weren't aboard the previous day. She wasn't able to obtain an explanation about the fruit's presence neither from Chun Ho, that was the one who brought her food, neither from Raditz. So Bulma broke her oath, and talked with the captain.

"The fruit?" Royston answered, not bewildered at all by her inquiry "I hope there was nothing wrong with it. It comes from a ship that sails in these waters, we've met it last night. We have put down a boat and taken food's supply. In fact, I'm surprised we didn't wake you up." 

The sarcasm in his voice, however, revealed that he was absolutely convinced of the contrary, so Bulma replied, warily: "You did wake me up, instead. And I've also noticed that the door had been locked."

"Really? You should have called" Royston replied with small interest "Or maybe you've done it and nobody heard you?"

"You know very well that I haven't done it!" Bulma burst out, furious "And that if I would've done it, nobody would've come! I wouldn't be surprised if you had been the one to lock me!"

"Exactly. And, apparently, it has been a wise precaution. It wouldn't have been a good thing if you had gone on the deck last night."

"Maybe I would have seen something that you wanted to hide?"

"Not at all. Only because those... ehm... gentlemen I met wouldn't have understood your presence aboard. There are FEW reliable men in this area of the world. Miss Briefs, it's better not to take chances."

"Thank you very much. I'll remember it." Bulma replied with a tone full of allusion. And she was overcome by an irrational wave of fury and confusion when Royston smirked. But the surprises didn't end there.

"It seems that your eye is improving" the captain observed, examining her with a critical eye. "In fact, with a bit of luck, maybe your relatives could even recognize you when we'll moor."

"You mean... you mean we are really going to Honolulu?" Bulma exclaimed, breathless.

"Of course we are. Did you think that I had kidnapped you, maybe?"

he was so close to the truth that an uncontrollable flush of colour made her blush from head to toe, wrenching a laugh from the captain.

"By God, you really thought so! Hear this Raditz, do you understand? Our cargo de luxe thought we had kidnapped her! It wouldn't be a bad idea, that's true, but I fear that as source of income you could be of very little use, since it would be difficult to convince anyone of your existence, unless we bring you there in the flesh. And, as to reassure you, I personally kidnap only beautiful women!" He gave her a smack on the shoulder, as she was a twelve-years-old boy, and ended his outrageous speech telling her that he hoped her relatives would be happy to see her again.

"And why shouldn't they be?" Bulma retorted, resentful. Kidnap only beautiful women! What an impudent!

"Well, it depends on the opinion they have of you, don't you think? The most part of my relatives would be greatly relieved to hear of my death, and they wouldn't certainly jump for joy if later on they found out that the news were a little exaggerated!"

"I can't say that it surprises me." Bulma replied "But my uncle loves me very much, and I'm sure that he'll be ecstatic to have me back!"

"Oh yes, your uncle is really a kind man when his family is concerned."

"You know my uncle?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Dear Miss Briefs, what a ridiculous question! To tell you the truth, he'll be anything but happy that the man who saved his beloved little niece is an untouchable like me, since it means that he'll have to greet me, even if only with a nod of the head, when we'll meet in town, as a sign of gratitude."

"My uncle" Bulma said with a cold voice "will never let his personal opinion to influence his gratitude or good manners. He'll reward you generously."

"Really?" the captain asked, amused "I wonder how much he thinks you are worth. Or do you think he'll go to the length of coming to my house to convey personally his gratitude?"

"It would be the least he could do." Bulma said with emphasis.

"My little, innocent one! He wouldn't dream to do something like that. If I'll be lucky, he'll send me an oral message to thank me, and even this will be hard for him."

"Nonsense" Bulma interrupted him "it's possible that he wouldn't have any desire to come and visit you, and I can understand that, but I give you my word that he'll do it. And if he'll not be able to come he'll send Yamcha... uhm, Mr Cordel, I mean, or me in his stead."

"Poor Miss Briefs! So, you are really convinced that your relatives will let you come to my house, even if it's for such precise task? Well, you could always use your influence and try to make them write down on paper their thanks, but I doubt you'll succeed. It could be useful to me. Who knows? One day I could decide to earn my living honestly!"

"I doubt you know how it's done." Bulma replied, incapable to control herself.

"Who knows?" He smirked, and then, unexpectedly, he asked her if she had a personal fortune, or was the heir of a vast wealth. "Since" he explained her sweetly "the only thing I can imagine that could make tolerable the prospect of marrying someone so little attractive, and with a temper and a long tongue like you would be a huge fortune. So, for Mr Cordel's sake I hope you have one. On the island they say you're coming in this forgotten area of the world to marry him, but I start to doubt it."

Bulma opened her mouth to answer him back, but remained silent. Obviously it had been a great error, to talk with captain Royston: it had served only to make him more impertinent. She turned her back to him and decided to ignore him from now on.

* * *

  


Well, that's all for now! Tell me what you think, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Yes!! Exams are finally finished! And since my next scheduled one is on the 15th of April (even if lessons has started again today) I thought I will take advantage of this 'free time' to finish typing chapter 6, and start on chapter 7.

Now, to thank all that reviewed (I don't like to put thanks before the chapter, it's not very pleasant graphically, but I think it's the more appropriate place: first the comments on last chapter and then the new chapter. It makes sense, doesn't it? Oh, well, enough with my babbling!)

**Selenity Jade**: _Thanks!! And I'll try to update as often as possible, I promise!!_

**Jen**: _Thanks!! And yes I'm definitely a fan of David Eddings, I love his works!!_

**The Flying Pen**: _Sorry! This chapter is out pretty late! And to think that I finished writing it on paper 5 days ago! I'm happy you still like it!_

**Sally**: _Oh, Bulma will definitely catch Vegeta attention when he'll see what's under all that bruises, I assure you! But it will take a while._

**See Jane Conform**: _Wow, this is what I call a really ego-boosting review, thanks!! I hope I will be able to keep up with your expectation!_

**catgirl26**: _Thanks, the little bit of history was also meant to give Bulma the idea that the Sandwich Islands have become pretty 'westernized'._

**Reader**: _Well, I didn't know that the name of the Kamehameha attack derived precisely from the Hawaiian king name, but I suspected it: it seemed a too great coincidence. I'm glad you like my story!!_

**Chapter 6**

  


It was her last night aboard the Probitas and again she had woken up to the sound of a boat being lowered on the sea, only this time the door wasn't locked and the portholes weren't covered.

She looked out and remained breathless: they weren't moving and were near an island that seemed coming straight from a dream.

The moonlight masked the real color of flowers and trees, making them seem almost black. She was fascinated: there were trees similar to great dark umbrellas, gigantic banyan trees that projected long shadows, a tree that seemed old like time itself, covered in a profusion of buds. They were all covered by the silver reflection of the moonlight. There were also many vines in full bloom, the bougainvillaea that buried everything it touched.

Bulma could see an house at the center of the relatively small island, whose occupants were still awake, since there were many lights on. She took note of the presence of men on the small white beach: six people barely visible against the sand. They seemed involved in a dialogue near a boat, since they didn't show signs of moving. After a _really_ long time, three of them left towards the house, while the others pushed the boat on the sea, climbing on it. Bulma saw it return to the ship and hit against the wood of the flank, then it was raised aboard. A few minutes later, the Probitas continued its voyage, leaving a perplexed Bulma wondering about what had happened that night.

She went to sleep again, with her mind full of questions: who were those men? what were they doing at night on that small island? She was sure it was something related with Royston's criminal traffics, but she hadn't seen anything really illegal. She sighed and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, Chun Ho was in the cabin with breakfast and the news that they would moor at Honolulu harbour within an hour.

A glance out of the porthole confirmed that they were already sailing along the island and Bulma, after drinking the coffee, hurried to wash her face and comb her hair. But the image she saw reflected on the mirror made her burst out in tears.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, talking aloud in the cabin. "Oh, no."

She didn't hear someone knocking, nor she realized the door had been opened, till a strong hand took her shoulder and forced her to turn around, coming face to face with the captain of the Probitas.

"Go away!" she shouted, furious.

captain Royston ignored her. He shook his head and asked her, impatient, if she had hurt herself.

"No!" Bulma cried. "D-don't you _see_?"

Royston released her shoulder, took an handkerchief and tried to stop that river of tears. At the same time, he talked to her with a voice notably gentler than any he had ever used till that moment: "My little girl, it's impossible that you crying for nothing. What's the matter with you? "

"The mosquitoes... Yamcha... I'm _hideous_!" she sobbed.

She took the handkerchief and, hiding her face in it, continued in a choked moan: "As if it wasn't enough! look how those insects had reduced my face. It's as I have measles, or worse! And if you _dare_ to laugh, I... I..."

Vegeta grabbed the handkerchief, took her chin and forced her to turn toward the sun.

It wasn't a pretty sight: beside the flushed face, caused by her tears, and the bruises, fading but still noticeable, her face was covered by a multitude of mosquito bites. even if his lips trembled, the captain did not laugh. Instead, unexpectedly, he brought her face closer and kissed her.

It was a fleeting gesture, without any passion; the gesture of an adult consoling a crying child. But no man, till that moment, had ever done something like that to Bulma Briefs. Not even Yamcha. The only kisses she had ever received had been on the cheek. Now Vegeta Royston had kissed her on the lips, and that brief caress was more shocking than a slap for Bulma. But Royston seemed completely oblivious of her shock.

"Don't take it so bad, it'll pass!" That said, he took a shirt from the wardrobe, probably the reason he had come in the cabin in the first place, she concluded, still in a daze, and left the room.

Bulma remained fixed in place, an hand on her lips and wide eyes still on the spot the captain was a moment before. It took her a while to overcome the shock and outrage that brief contact had brought her, but then she decided to forget the whole incident: he didn't mean anything with that gesture. Still a little perturbed, she went on the deck, to take her first peek at the island.

The scenery was really beautiful, and she forgot her profound depression: exotic flowers, green trees, hills covered with plants, a blue sky full of sunlight with soft, white clouds. In that moment she saw also a steamboat coming towards them. A signal waved from its mast and captain Royston, joining Bulma, with Raditz in tow, exclaimed: "Ah, I knew it! It's the Carysfort, here it comes our dear Bobby."

He gave some orders and the Probitas stopped. After a while a boat from the steamboat reached them.

"Do we let them come aboard?" Raditz asked with scarce enthusiasm.

"Why not? We have nothing to hide."

A minute later a tall man was on the deck, followed by a smiling boy and an old officer. The man had brown hair and blue eyes, and radiated a great sense of authority, while the boy, well young man was more exact, with black eyes and dark hair that went in every direction, had a sunny personality, from what she could see.

"Well, well, well" Royston exclaimed, pleasantly "Look what we have here, our dear Bobby! Very nice of you to come and greet us, Bob. To what do we owe this honour?" The mockery in Royston voice became evident, just to annoy. But Lieutenant Robert Mason remained calm, even if a muscle twitched in his jaw.

"Good morning, Royston. I want to see your cargo."

"And why should I let you do it, Bob?"

Lieutenant Mason pointed to the steamboat behind them and said curtly: "I have both cannons aimed at this ship."

"Ah, I understand. But aren't you forgetting a little detail?"

"If you mean that I would blow up with you, it's useless. My men have precise orders, and I don't think you could take a great satisfaction knowing that I'll go to hell with you."

Captain Royston laughed, amused. "You're right, Bob. But I don't doubt that, as far as you're concerned, you'll be happy to go there, in order to be on my tail. But this time I'm the one that hold you in check, lieutenant. Today your artillery it's useless against me because, you see, it happens that I have a very precious hostage aboard. Probably it never happened to you to fish out a mermaid: here there is one we saved from the waves during our voyage. Let me introduce you..." he turned toward Bulma and gave her a formal bow. "Miss Briefs, can I introduce you Lieutenant Mason of the British Naval Army? You know, it's a human being even him, when you know him a little better. Miss Briefs, dear Robert, is the niece of Mr Ox Briefs."

Mason examined the battered woman with attention and surprise. Vegeta noted that, despite her disastrous appearance, Bulma managed to give off an air of great dignity.

"Really? Then you are Chichi's cousin, she has talked so much of you!" The young man behind Lieutenant Mason exclaimed happily. "I'm Son Goku, nice to meet you!"

"Goku!" Mason said, annoyed "Use your head, it's impossible! Miss Briefs was bound here on the Matsonia!" He turned to look at the captain of the Probitas: "Is this another of yours damned tricks, Royston? Because, if this is the case..."

"It's of no use to get steamed up, Mason, you can't use your cannons against us." Captain Royston observed calmly. "Not as long as I have a lady aboard, even if she wasn't Miss Briefs. But she is. She fell into the sea from the Matsonia and we fished her out in a tangle of fishing-nets."

"Is it true?" the lieutenant asked Bulma.

"Yes, it's true. I'm Bulma Briefs and... and I suppose they think me dead."

Finding his good manners, lieutenant Mason gave a curt bow and declared himself honoured to meet her. He added that the Matsonia had moored the previous week, so he thought her aunt and cousin had already received the terrible news. Of course they would be happy to see her again.

"But not in many little pieces." Royston pointed out, affable. "Well, what are we going to do about those cannons, Bob? Don't you think that it's better to come to an accord and take Miss Briefs on the Carysfort, so that you can bring her back to her family, without further delay?"

"It'll be a pleasure, for me" Mason announced "As soon as I'll have visited your holds, of course. I don't intend to move from here till I'll have done it."

"Oh, sure, if you are so resolved. But I warn you, you're going towards a sour disappointment, Bobby. You should know by now that I don't tell lies." he said something to his crew and they left, followed by Mason and his men, minus Goku, who had the task to keep an eye on the Probitas' captain while Mason was in the hold. So Bulma remained with the company of the young soldier, Royston and Raditz.

"So, Kakarot, how is it going with that black-haired beauty of the high-society?" Raditz asked Goku with a malicious smile.

"Kakarot?" Bulma exclaimed surprised.

"Well, that's my first name, but nobody uses it, usually, because I like my middle name, Goku, better." He explained to Bulma, then he said: "I don't understand who you are talking about br... b... b-because I don't associate with high-society." he stammered the last part, and Bulma had the impression that he was about to say something and stopped at the last moment.

"Idiot! He is talking about miss Chichi Briefs!" Royston said.

"Oh, I didn't understand..."

In that moment Mason returned, with a scowl on his face. Raditz smirked at that and the lieutenant snapped: "Quit it! I know all too well that you damned scoundrels fish in troubled waters and one of this days I'll catch you red-handed and I'll throw you in jail. That'll teach you to laugh!" Then, remembering Miss Briefs' presence, he apologized for his language.

"It's nothing." Bulma reassured him, expressionless. "Can we go, now?"

"Naturally. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Have you got all that you need?" he said, glaring untrustworthily at Royston. "I wouldn't want you leaving anything on this ship."

"Only her reputation." captain Royston murmured sweetly.

"You animal!..." the lieutenant burst out.

"Come on, Bob! I was only saying what the entire community of Honolulu will whisper. Unless we don't do something to prevent it."

"What do you mean? I don't see how..."

"Neither do I." Bulma interrupted "I've never heard such nonsense in my life. My reputation, captain Royston, is not something so fragile that it can be damaged only by your company!"

"Well, you obviously don't know _my_ reputation. But Bobby does, right Bob?" He winked amused to the lieutenant, and turned towards Bulma: "I think that you'll avoid a great cause of unease, for you and your relatives, if people would be authorized to think that you was found on a relict and saved by the Carysfort that was scouting that zone. I can guarantee that my men will keep their mouths shut, and I'm sure Bob can do the same for his crew. What do you think, Bob?"

The lieutenant stared at Royston for a long time. "I must admit that I'm surprised! Maybe you still have a trace of honour... even if I'm sure your move hides some excellent and egoistic reason. However, I think it's the best thing for Miss Briefs."

Bulma didn't see the need for this subterfuge, but she wasn't indifferent to the vantages of arriving at Honolulu under the care of a ship of the British Naval Army, instead than being dumped on the harbour by the ship of a notorious scoundrel. So she thanked Royston and Raditz for their help and, taking the hand that Mason offered her, she went on the boat that would take her to the Carysfort.

While the steamboat sailed towards the harbour, lieutenant Robert Mason, who until that moment had avoided personal questions, asked abruptly to the new passenger: "You say you've been on the Probitas for ten days, Miss Briefs. Did you notice anything suspicious in that length of time?"

Bulma was about to tell him of the encounter in the open sea between the Probitas and another ship, as well as the mysterious movements of the previous night, but instead she found herself saying: "...No, nothing." She didn't certainly feel any sense of loyalty towards Royston, but her delation would have been a really mean answer to the surprisingly magnanimous gesture of letting her move on the Carysfort. Moreover, lieutenant Mason wasn't a person that inspired confidence: he was far too serious, Bulma didn't want to confide in him. Uncle Ox was the right person: she would tell him of the Probitas' activities once she was at Honolulu.

With that thought in mind, Bulma looked to the fast approaching land, feeling more serene. The young officer, Goku, was at her side, scanning with eagerness the island. He seemed such a nice boy. Suddenly Bulma got a perplexed expression on her face. In her blue eyes appeared a questioning look. "I... I don't understand." she murmured. She was shocked by the sound of her voice. She hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"What?" Goku said, friendly.

"It's... a strange thing" she answered "I've already been here."

He looked at her, perplexed. "Many people have already been here, it's not that strange." he said. 

"But... you see... I mean... I've never been here, before"

Goku continued to look at her. "Many have never been here." He understood that, too.

Bulma breathed heavily. In what kind of discussion had she embarked? "I'm from Boston." she said.

"Oh." Goku replied. That explained everything.

"And what I was trying to say... it's that I've never been far away from Boston in my life. And then... I arrive in this place, look around and have a really strange sensation. I've the feeling I have already been here."

There was comprehension on the man's face, now. "Other people had this sensation" he said "It's elective affinity. It took you some time, but finally you reached your home." He gave her a warm smile. "Welcome to your town."

She remained surprised. Her town? It was strange, but she felt drawn to this place. "My town..."

The deep waters made a subtle but striking transition from dark inky blue to aquamarine while the Carysfort neared the Honolulu harbour, sheltered by a small island. The navigable channel leading into the harbour was not very wide and Bulma could see what captain Bradbury had meant when he had called Honolulu a 'sheltered bay'. Some miles in the distance, she could see the quay signing the sea-line, and behind it there was a vast expanse of brilliant green. The town was situated among that green. Behind it stood a mountain chain, peaks of crystalline azure against the light-blue sky. A multitude of ships that was reflected on the crystalline water greeted her sight, and among them, there was the familiar shape of the Matsonia.

"I'm glad for you that the Matsonia hasn't left Honolulu, yet." Lieutenant Mason commented while the Carysfort dropped anchor "You'll be happy to bring them the good news!"

He helped Bulma to go down in a boat and, two minutes later, they cleaved the calm waters for that last length. Goku was looking at the town with an happy expression, glad to be back after a long voyage in the sea.

"Prepare yourself for an emotion, Miss Briefs" the boy said "Landing at the Hawaii is different than landing in any other part of the world. Sure, this is a local ship, always sailing around this waters, and it hasn't the greetings reserved to passenger steamer. But there will be however someone to give us some _aloha_"

"Some what?" Bulma asked.

"Aloha, it means 'welcome with love'. They give leis, circle of flowers, to greet a friend that returns. I like it, but Lieutenant Mason doesn't approve this custom."

Meanwhile, they had arrived where a flight of stone steps emerged from the sea. Lieutenant Mason helped her on the slipping steps and was leading her towards a carriage that waited him, when three girls approached them. They warmly greeted Goku, putting around his neck necklets made of red and white flowers. Bulma was surprised by their appearance: they wore short dresses that reached only their knees and left their arms and shoulders completely bare. Strange, but it seemed appropriated to that sunny and hot place. The girls left after welcoming Bulma to their island by giving her one of those garlands. She noted that they avoided Lieutenant Mason, who seemed disturbed by their presence.

"Those women have no moral sense!" he said "Going around in those indecent attires, and behaving like that!"

"But they wanted only to welcome us." Goku protested.

"I didn't ask your opinion, soldier" Mason replied. "Please, Miss Briefs, let me help you." he continued, helping Bulma into the carriage.

The trip to her uncle's residence was filled with silence. When they arrived, Bulma hurried to enter the tall, white building, anxious to see her relatives again.

Aunt Harriet Briefs was sitting on the sofa, in deep mourning and bent to console Mrs Bradbury, who was still berating herself for the sickness that had prevented her to take the due care of her protect. At first, neither of them recognized Bulma and, when they finally realized it was really her, Ellen Bradbury fainted and aunt Harriet was overcome by hysterics. Mason and Goku, disconcerted, left hurriedly to find Mr Briefs, leaving Bulma alone in that critical situation.

So Chichi and her father, entering in the room accompanied by the two men, found a woman, seemingly a perfect stranger, bent on helping the two women.

"Bulma!" Chichi cried out, becoming extremely pale. "It... it's impossible. Is it really you... Bulma?"

"Yes, it's really me." she answered, maintaining herself calm. "Help me with them."

After having calmed Mrs Bradbury and Mrs Briefs, and after a confused interval of tears, kisses, laughs and hugs, a servant was sent to call Mr Bradbury and another one to search Yamcha Cordel.

"I can't believe it." Mrs Bradbury cried "You can't know how much I felt guilty! I've felt myself _die_ when Howard told me the terrible, terrible news... _drowned_!"

"Your hair!" aunt Harriet gasped "Why Bulma? Oh, honey, your poor face... you seem back from a battle!"

"Does it hurt?" chichi asked, concerned. "Were you afraid? How did it happen? And to think that it has been Goku- I mean the Carysfort- to find you..."

"It wasn't... well... not exactly..." Bulma exited and then, looking her uncle in the eyes, she drew breath and said, resolute: "I think, uncle Ox, that it's better I tell you immediately that I've been saved by a ship named _Probitas_."

"The _Probitas_?" he exclaimed "Do you mean the ship of that renegade? But I thought..."

He withered Mason with a glance. The lieutenant shrugged and confirmed: "Yes, I fear it's the truth, Mr Briefs. It has been Royston's ship to save your niece when she fell in the sea, and the only reason I'm the one to bring her here is that this morning I found her on the Probitas, when I stopped the ship to inspect it. We decided... I mean, Royston suggested... that considering his... uhm... reputation in these places, it would be better for Miss Briefs if people thought she was found by the Carysfort..."

"Incredible, maybe that man has still some good sentiment. But his men will talk."

"It's obvious you don't know Vegeta Royston, Mr Briefs." the lieutenant replied "Those men follow his every order without question, and they can be as closed-mouthed as a clam."

"And what about your men?"

"I've explained the situation, and they won't talk."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned" Bulma said, cutting in without compliments "I'm ready to tell everyone the truth, I'm not afraid..."

A strangled moan interrupted her: "Oh, no, dear! You can't!" her aunt intervened. "That man has a terrible reputation. Not only for opium traffic. He is said to be a rake. You can't imagine what people will say if they knew that you passed ten days in his company!"

"I don't like to lie, aunt Harriet, but if you are so worried..." Bulma said. "Well, now, if you can show me my room, I would like to improve a little my appearance."

The tree women accompanied Bulma in a fresh, white room. Her luggage was still on the Matsonia, and so, when Yamcha arrived a little while later, eager to see her, he had to wait on hour for the luggage to arrive, and then another one for Bulma to prepare herself.

She hadn't been able to cancel the damage caused by a dozen of mosquito bites, or to hide the bruises on her eye and check, but the change was still surprising. The green silk dress enchanted her figure, while the short hair, washed and finally free of the rigidity caused by sea-water, curled around her neck, giving her an almost pert appearance. She missed the dignity of her heavy bun, but, looking at her image in the mirror, she hadn't been to unhappy. And so, she went to meet Yamcha feeling a little more near to the solemn Miss Briefs that stepped aboard the Matsonia, instead of the human scum landed that morning from a ship on whose reputation, and that of its captain, was better not to investigate.

* * *

  
Well, the 'introduction' is finally finished! From the next chapter we will start to focus on the situation of the island regarding opium traffic. I hope you liked it so far! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for the long time passed since my last update! Probably you are used to my apologies by now, it seems that I can't make an update more often than once a month! However, from the next time, I vow to update at least once every two week! (Ehm... maybe it's not much, but I don't think I can update any faster.) Sorry again!

Now, to all that reviewed last chapter:

**Innocent Dreamer** : _Sorry if I didn't update sooner! I'm flattered by your compliments, thanks a lot!!_  
**Sally** : _Sorry, but you'll have to wait the next chapter to finally see what Vegeta does when Bulma looks very pretty again. I'll try to post it quickly!!_  
**Ash** : _Thanks!! I'm so happy that so many people find this story interesting!_  
**Lanti Arlit** : _Well, I called these first chapter the introduction because the real interaction between our couple isn't started yet, and the main part of the story will revolve around opium traffickers. And Vegeta will get to see Bulma in her real aspect in chapter 8._  
**ronin** : _Thanks! I'm glad you like the story so much!_  
**V.J** : _Thanks for your reviews! I hope some of yours questions will be answered in this chapter! However, for the 'how are Vegeta and Bulma going to meet up again' you'll have to wait the next chapter._  
**Saiyanwarior** : _Thanks! I promise the next chapter will be up sooner._  
**Selenity Jade** : _Thanks! I'll try to keep it up! _  
**The Flying Pen** : _I'm glad you like it! And don't worry, Vegeta will decidedly impress her!_  


**Chapter 7**

Bulma entered the room with apprehension, it had been such a long time since she had last seen Yamcha, and she wasn't sure how much she had committed herself in their last encounter: she was glad they weren't alone, it would have been an awkward encounter. She saw Yamcha sitting on a sofa, there were also aunt Harriet and uncle Ox, Chichi and even Ellen with her husband, lieutenant Mason and Goku, along with a man she had never seen before.

She remained surprised seeing Yamcha's expression: it seemed that, in the general chaos, nobody thought to inform him that his love was not in her best physical form. He stared at her with a very little flattering mixture of consternation and incredulity. She became embarrassed when he haltingly went towards her saying "Bulma...". he seemed to regain a little of his composure, and continued with a firmer voice: "Oh, my dear Bulma! We thought you gone for good! Thank God you're still alive!"

He took possessively her hands, and Bulma felt herself stiffen: she didn't like being touched, and Yamcha knew it. But she couldn't withdraw her hand without hurting Yamcha's feeling. She became even more uncomfortable sensing all the attention on her. Looking at Yamcha, she tried to smile, reassuring. It would be pleasant to be in his company again. After all that happened, a wave of relief burst inside her.

Forgetting the cut on her lip, she started laughing. She hadn't meant to, and, seeing Yamcha's horrified face, she tried to stop, but to no avail. The smile left Yamcha, and he dropped her hands.

The cut on her lip re-opened and she pressed her hands on her mouth, trying to protect her split lip and to muffle her laugh. But the embarrassed faces around her, and the events of the last ten days, suddenly seemed so absurd that she couldn't stop laughing.

"Bulma, honey, calm down!" her aunt said, worried.

"Oh, I'm OK, don't worry! Ouch... the cut has re-opened. And you, Yamcha, don't make that face! I know that it's no funny, but... if only you had seen your expression when I entered the room! You looked so... horrified. I didn't mean to laugh, but I couldn't help it, it seemed all so absurd... all of you dressed in black, mourning me, that suddenly see me enter all decked worse than... worse than... an old drunkard coming straight from a brawl!"

Goku couldn't help a smile, and aunt Harriet, who had never had the pleasure to meet a drunkard, exclaimed: "Bulma, dear! I don't know were you learned such a language!"

"From captain Royston" chuckled Bulma, using an handkerchief to stop the blood from flowing from her lip.

"_Royston_?" Yamcha exclaimed, shocked. Bulma noted that he and the man she didn't know had both paled. "What do you mean ?"

"Well, he was the one to say it, and when I saw your face I knew he was right. I'm sorry, Yamcha... I wasn't laughing at you."

After that, Mr and Mrs Bradbury left, since the Matsonia would weigh anchor the following morning, and they had many things to prepare. Lieutenant Mason and Goku followed them, called by urgent affairs to the British consulate. Meanwhile Mr Briefs introduced Bulma to Kiwi, a friend of Yamcha that lived in their house. He was a merchant, and had spent a long time in China, before arriving at Honolulu. Bulma noted that he was really ugly: he had a flattened nose, few hair, thin moustache and an untrustworthy aspect. She wondered how Yamcha befriended someone so disgusting.

The door had been just closed behind the departing visitors that Yamcha turned abruptly towards Bulma and asked with an harsh and imperious voice that she had never heard before: "What's this story about Royston? Where did you meet that man?"

"Where? But... on the Probitas, naturally! Didn't they tell you?"

Aunt Harriet intervened "It was captain Royston that saved her, Yamcha darling, not..."

"_Royston_! That damned renegade!" Yamcha burst out, enraged "Do you mean that you passed these last ten days in his company?"

"I passed them on _his ship_" Bulma corrected him, curtly.

"It's the same thing! I can't believe it! Why him? Even the most fetid of the ships would have been better than the Probitas!"

Bulma was a little miffed that Yamcha was putting much more importance in the unfortunate procedures of her rescue than in the rescue itself. Moreover, he was carrying on this dialogue before that suspicious-looking merchant, and she didn't like it one bit.

"He didn't put his dirty hands on you, right?"

"WHAT?!" Bulma shouted, surprised. The other people present in the room flinched, seeing her outburst. "I can't believe you, Yamcha! Are you insinuating that I received improper suggestions from him? That's ridiculous!" She was suddenly angry that Yamcha could think so little of her, she was just returned from the dead, so to speak, and he was worrying about her behaviour!

"B-but Bulma you don't know his reputation" Yamcha stammered, caught by surprise by the display of her usually hidden short temper, " he is a well-known libertine... I was only worried about you..."

"Oh, please Yamcha!" Bulma scoffed "You didn't hide how little attractive I seem now, when I entered this room, and, just to let you know, a week ago I had a far worse aspect than this! Nobody, not even a monster, would have dreamed of making improper suggestions to a woman with a black eye, a cut on the lip and..." she remained silent for a moment, trying to regain her usual controlled façade "Look, I don't think this conversation is going anywhere. If you don't mind, I'd like to rest for a while, now." She turned towards Chichi "Would you keep me company? It's been such a long time sine I last had a good chat with another woman."

"Sure!" Chichi replied, happily.

They left the room, leaving being a confused Yamcha: he had never seen before that side of Bulma, and frankly, it intimidated him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma entered her room still tense. It was incredible! She would have never behaved like that, usually! But when she heard Royston's name she lost her controlled mask, and Yamcha's statement had arrived exactly at the wrong time. She had never intended to let other people see her short temper, but it seemed that Royston managed to confuse her even when he wasn't present.

Chichi closed the door behind her, and Bulma turned her attention to her cousin.

"Bulma, are you OK? I've never seen you this angry before." Chichi asked, worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chi. It must be all the stress of this last days, I didn't mean to behave like that at all."

"Well, you probably scared poor Yamcha, badly" Chichi giggled. "You're always so controlled and well-behaved that he surely wasn't expecting that explosion."

Bulma flushed, embarrassed, and decided to change the subject. "However, how are you? That young officer, Goku told me that you two know each other..."

"Really? He talked about me? Incredible, he really thinks about me, then." She smiled, pleased. "He is such a nice guy, isn't he?" she took a dreaming look, and Bulma smiled: her cousin seemed really in love with that young man!

"How did the two of you meet?" Bulma asked, curious.

"Oh, we met during a ball at the royal palace, he was keeping tabs on someone, but, when another soldier took his place, he approached me and we started to talk. We usually see each other only during the social events organized by the island's Committee. Goku is always there for job, so we can't spend too much time together, unfortunately!"

"I'm sorry, ... wait... what is the Committee?" Bulma asked, perplexed.

"It's a group of people that administer the resources assigned by the king for good deeds and social events..."

"Like a charitable organization? That's exactly what I searched! I must become a member of that association, then I'll surely able to help the people of this place! Do you know where I should ask, to enter in that association?"

"Not really, but maybe you can ask the queen, we visit her quite often, she is such a dear woman, I'm sure you'll like her!" Chichi sighed "I should have known that you would jump to the chance of joining such an organization! Beneficence is important, it's true, but you take it to the extreme! You should reserve more time to your relationship with Yamcha, it's been so long since you two passed some time together!"

"Maybe. Talking about relationship: what is it between you and Goku? Are you two official?"

"If only! We're only friends, for now. But Yamcha doesn't like him at all, and is trying to prevent me from dating him."

"Uh? Why would he do something like that?"

"Who knows! Yamcha has immediately showed great hostility towards Goku, doing everything to make his visit short and well escorted. It's strange, Goku has never said or done anything to instigate such hostility. Maybe Yamcha doesn't think that a simple soldier is a good enough match for me, but I don't care. I like my sweet Goku, and I'll find a way to make Yamcha behave." Chichi said, seriously, and Bulma felt a little sorry for Yamcha. Chichi was someone that obtained always what she wanted, thanks to her difficult character. She had seen some of Chichi's outbursts, and it hadn't been a pleasant scene!

After that, they passed a long time talking, about everything that came to their minds. Aunt Harriet found them still chatting when she came searching for her daughter, since they had some visit to do.

"Bulma, dear, I think it's better if you remain here in isolation for at least a week, to give those bruises and cuts the time to heal, before we introduce you in society."

"Yes, I think it's the best thing to do." Bulma agreed. "Now, can you tell me where uncle Ox is? I'd like to talk with him."

"Oh, sure, dear. He is in his study with Yamcha. It's the right door at the end of this corridor." Aunt Harriet informed her.

A few minutes later, Bulma was knocking the door of the study.

"Am I intruding?" she asked, entering the room.

"Obviously no, Bulma. What do you need?" Uncle ox asked, smiling, while Yamcha stared at her warily.

"Oh, stop that, Yamcha! I didn't mean to startle you so bad, in the hall. It was only the stress of this last few days that made me behave like that, sorry."

He appeared to relax, and finally smiled: "No problem, Bulma, I understand."

He then apologized for having offended her and, to prove his goodwill, he ended saying that he had asked to be associated to the thank-you words that Mr Briefs had sent, via a trustworthy member of the personnel, to the urban house of captain Royston.

"However I can't hide that I think it's not a wise move." Yamcha admitted. "But, since it seems that he treated you with some degree of civility, we thought it was the least we could do."

Those words reminded irritatingly Bulma something that captain Royston himself had told her, and, disturbed, she turned to Mr Briefs "Uncle Ox, does it mean that you won't go personally to thank him? If you think about how much he's done for me, sending him a mere letter..."

"An oral message, Bulma. I'm sorry but I think that you still don't grasp the embarrassment of the situation." her uncle said. "Even if it's not very kind on our part, we can't let that a man known for his lack of scruple put his hands on something that one day he could use to make claims on you!"

"But, at the end, he has the right, uncle. I owe him..."

"I'm sorry, Bulma, but even sending a servant with an oral message is something that goes against the common sense. I've done it exactly because we owe him, as you said, but that's the most I can do."

Bulma didn't like her uncle's decision, but she could do nothing to change his mind, and so she let the matter drop. She knew that her uncle was probably right, but it irritated her that Royston's previsions had come true. To make herself feel better, and take a revenge on the annoying captain, she moved to the purpose of her visit: find out what illegal traffic Royston was doing during her stay on his ship. She turned again towards uncle Ox, and, becoming even more serious, she started: "I came to have your opinion on something that happened while I was on the Probitas." And she proceeded to tell the two men about the suspicious nightly activities of the Probitas.

Uncle Ox was silent for a while, then he seemed to jolt. "It could be... I heard lieutenant Mason talking with the king, yesterday. It seems that a Chinese involved in opium traffic, who had worked for many bands, was arrested in Shanghai, but he managed to escape. They saw him getting aboard a ship bound to Honolulu and advised the king so that he would be able to stop that man. Well, the ship arrived yesterday, but this man, named Feng Chan, I think, wasn't aboard anymore. Nobody followed the ship, and it's certain that he was aboard, so the only explanation is that a ship coming from somewhere else, for example from this same island, met it in open sea and helped him to escape once again. I think that's what Royston was doing: he must have picked up Feng Chan and brought him on some small island where he could be safe. However, before escaping Shanghai's police force Feng Chan had made a confession that revealed the presence of two important bands of traffickers at Shanghai. The police thinks that the head of one of these appalling association is a Chinese merchant named Freeza. But the surprising thing is that, although the second band isn't known, according to Feng Chan the management committee includes two gentlemen that live here at Honolulu..."

"Ah!"

It hadn't been a groan or a moan, but something between the two. Bulma turned and saw Yamcha paling.

"What is it?" she asked.

Yamcha smiled, strained, while his face regained slowly its colour. "N-nothing... it's only that this situation... Bulma still alive, Royston that rescued her... secret traffics on the ship... it's all happening so fast, and it is not something easy to cope with, for me ... If you can excuse me, now I need to talk with Kiwi, bye!" He went out the room, while Bulma and Mr Briefs stared at him, perplexed by his antics.

He hurried towards the hall, where he knew he could find Kiwi. Once he reached his friend, Yamcha whispered something in his ear, and the two went in Kiwi's room to talk.

"Well, what is it that got you so riled up?" Kiwi asked.

"As if that damned English officer doting on my sister and Freeza henchmen weren't enough problems! Did you know that Feng Chan had been captured?" Yamcha said, clearly shaken.

"WHAT?" Kiwi shouted, jolting.

"Yes, my step-father heard Mason saying it to the king. It seems that Feng Chan managed to escape, but not before revealing that the second band of trafficker operating between here and Shanghai includes 'two gentlemen that live in Honolulu'! Now we'll have to guard against a surprise even more than usual!"

"Damn it! Do you know if Feng Chan gave any clue about the identity of Freeza's agent, the one that works here at Honolulu?" Kiwi asked, very interested.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Pity! I would like to know it, so I could 'thank' him for taking all my haul and having me almost arrested, that time in Shanghai!" His eyes burned with hatred at the recollection.

"How come that you don't know his face? You worked for the same band, at that time..."

"Yes, that's true. But when I worked for Freeza I didn't come in contact with important members. I met him only one time, in a shadowed alley: I had left the band, taking with me a great haul, and he had been sent to teach me a lesson." He took a deep breath, and continued "He had managed to find my lookout when I was away, and took everything I had gained in my life. I wanted it back, so I did some investigation. I eavesdropped a discussion between two of Freeza's most trusted henchmen: they were commenting on how it was a waste to use someone as talented as him for such a 'measly job'" he spat, disgusted. "Then I received a message from the 'Honolulu agent' for a meeting, and I went ready to fight. He didn't know that I knew he had been the one to take my money, so I thought that I could take him by surprise and make him pay. What I didn't think was that the man was such a fucking coward!"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Yamcha pressed on.

"He had set up a trap." Kiwi replied. "We talked a little, about how much Freeza was displeased for my desertion, and then I attacked him, full intending to make them see that it was better to leave me alone. But he managed to dodge me and disappear, just in time to avoid a group of soldier that he himself had called with an anonymous letter, telling them where they could find me."

"What? He called the soldiers?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Yes." Kiwi growled." At that time there was a special force at Shanghai that was really tough and dealt with opium traffic. He advised them and they almost caught me!" Kiwi said, angry at the memories. "I was able to escape after a brief struggle, but only by mere luck! If the alley hadn't been dark to the point that I couldn't even see their faces, they would have surely arrested me!"

"God, I didn't know! Well, rumours say that Vegeta Royston is Freeza's agent, so if you want revenge..." Yamcha commented

"I'm not so sure about him... there is not a single proof. The rumours started only because, although he is almost certainly an opium trafficker, he has never been caught doing anything suspicious, so one thinks he must work for a greatly organized band."

"Now that Mason has captured almost all the opium traffickers" Yamcha noted "the only bands left are Freeza's and ours. Don't you think that this makes obvious which band he belongs to?"

"Maybe, but I want to know for sure if he is Freeza's agent, to make my revenge complete. Otherwise I'll be always plagued by the doubt that maybe he wasn't, and the real agent is still somewhere, laughing at me. I'll find out the identity of Freeza's agent, and when I'll know it..." he hissed, while his face morphed in a mask of hate.

"When you'll know it?" Yamcha inquired "What will you do, once you'll have found Freeza's agent?"

Kiwi's arm sprang rigidly ahead, and his fingers seemed to grab an invisible enemy.

"I'll know exactly where to clench this hand." he breathed.

* * *

  
Well, that's all for now! I'll start working on the next part right away, but I have an exam on the 8th-10th April, so I don't know if I will be able to work much on it. (But I'll try to respect the deadline I gave myself, this time!). In the meantime, if you could be so gentle as to drop a line and tell me what you think so far... Thanks!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I managed to finish this chapter just in time for my birthday!! Today I'm 23 (and not feeling grown-up at all). Sorry if it's short and not really good, but I'm studying for another exam in this period and it seems that my brain can't come up with good ideas, I lack inspiration lately. Sorry again! Well, time to thank you all for your review!! (I noted that I have some faithful reviewer: thanks a lot!! it makes me feel happy knowing that people are following this story)   
**dragon agility** : _Thanks! So there are Italian that like DragonBall fandom! It's a relief since almosteveryone I know thinks that it's a stupid thing and that I'm really strange. It's not really nice!_  
**Veggie-girl** : _Don't worry! Vegeta will pop up at the end of this chapter, and from the next on he will be always present._  
**Lira** : _WOW, I didn't think this story was THAT good! Thanks, that's really flattering!_  
**V.J** : _The implication of Freeza will become even more relevant as the story progresses. You'll see!_  
**Ladybug** : _Well, it's not very soon since my last update but I finally managed to post the next chapter. Hope you still like it!_  
**Saiyanwarior** : _Thanks for your compliments and your concern for my exam!_  
**DBZBeauty** : _You don't have to wait any longer! In this chapter Bulma will be again picture perfect and Vegeta will see her._  
**Raydias** : _Glad you like it, and I'm very happy that you consider this a good Bulma/Vegeta get together._  
**Innocent Dreamer** : _Well, chemistry between our beloved couple will arrive in time, don't worry! Thanks for your encouragement!_  


**Chapter 8**

It had been a week since Bulma's arrival at Honolulu and she was utterly bored. She had still to remain closed in her room for the majority of the time, waiting for her cuts and bruises to heal. The only people she could see were her familiars and that disgusting merchant, Kiwi. But they couldn't help her with the feeling of restlessness she had. She wanted so much to find out how to gain a meeting with the representative of the Committee (the association dedicated to the administration of the charity's funds of the island) but nobody seemed to know a thing about this man.

Mr Briefs told her that the king didn't like Americans and so he hadn't had occasion to meet the royal assistants. Aunt Harriet and Chichi, on the other hand, had good relations with the queen, but had never thought to find more about the king's staff and the administration of the island.

A loud sound startled Bulma from her thoughts. She heard Kiwi's voice, that had a distinct slurred inflection, and sighed: she had soon found out that the man had the habit of drinking quite heavily in the evening. Inevitably he got so drunk that someone had to carry him to his room ( the one at the end of the corridor facing uncle Ox's study). While Kiwi and the person that was carrying him passed her room she heard Yamcha telling the drunk man to lower his voice. Bulma couldn't understand how Yamcha could stand that man! After a while a door slammed, and then she heard Yamcha's footsteps again, heading downstairs.

She gazed out of her window: the moon still hadn't risen and the sky seemed violet velvet, studded with stars, partially hidden by the flowering trees. Due to her confinement, she hadn't been able to see much of the island, the only thing she had learned was that Honolulu was hot and dusty, even indoors the great heat of the afternoons managed to make itself known. But the little she was now able to see from her window was beautiful, in a semi-barbaric sort of way. After the brief sunset, the island was shrouded in darkness, giving it a sense of mystery. The moon was about to rise in a purple sky and all the sounds died down. Darkness wrapped the palms, that continued to move with the wind. This was the real night, intriguing and scaring, even if Bulma knew that it was shortly-lived, since almost at once the moon would rise and lit up everything.

In that darkness she saw a small light. It was moving towards the small gate connecting the garden to the street. It was undoubtedly someone smoking a cigar. So, it must be uncle Ox or maybe Yamcha, since the servants didn't smoke and Kiwi was probably out cold in his room. Bulma wondered what could drive any of them out at such a late hour. More baffling was the stealth that he displayed. She told herself that it wasn't important: probably a meeting with some friend. But she couldn't help the feeling that something suspicious was going on.

* * * * * * * * * *

Finally Bulma healed completely and was able to meet the white community of Honolulu. However, she wasn't much impressed: there were very few young people among them, the majority was composed by old merchants and their boring wives. Chichi introduced her to a friend, a young French woman married to a merchant much older than her. Her name was Elise Dreux, she was small and a little plump, with long brown hair and dark eyes. In an affected sort of way, she was a beautiful woman. Bulma didn't let herself escape that Madame Dreux seemed very friendly with Yamcha, while he tended to avoid her. He went so far as to suggest Bulma not to befriend her.

"She is a gossipy schemer" he said "You'll do better to have nothing to do with her."

Bulma couldn't say that she found Elise extremely congenial, but she didn't think the French woman was so bad, and Chichi considered her a good friend. So she continued to see her, not least because the other women she met were really insupportable: they spent all their time complaining about the weather or the laziness of the local habitants. Bulma couldn't stand to be in the same room with them for too long, they were so annoying!

Bulma took advantage of the frequent visits that Aunt Harriet and Chichi made to the queen to go with them, so as to find out more about the Committee. When she at last met the queen she was favourably impressed: queen Emma was a plump sweet woman that had a pleasant smile and got along rather well with her aunt. She spoke their language with just the barest hint of a foreign accent. They spent the afternoon engaged in small talk, until Bulma decided to bring forth the main reason for her visit.

"Excuse me, your Majesty." she said seriously "But I wanted to know something: Chichi told me that the king has set up a Committee that attend to the management of charity funds. Well, I'd like very much to be part of this organization. Is it possible?"

The queen seemed rather surprised by her request, well it wasn't everyday that a woman asked to become a member of an administrative council. However after a while she regained her composure and replied:

"Well, I really don't know Miss Briefs. My husband doesn't like Americans, he has a distinct preference for English men, and you're a woman to boot... put an American woman in the Committee... I don't think he would want to do something like that."

"So, I don't have a chance." Bulma said, a little discouraged but determined to find a way to change the king's mind nonetheless.

"I didn't say this. Maybe you can convince the head of the Committee. He is an English nobleman that managed to become a good friend of my husband. If he decides to let you join the Committee I'm sure my husband will have no objections: the king trusts that man."

"Really? Well, then I have to talk to this man: I must convince him!" Bulma said, resolute.

"You really want to involve yourself in those administrative stuff." The queen observed, startled. "Well, I hope you good luck but... that English man is really strange. I don't understand why my husband thinks so highly of him. He is always so cold and... sinister. I don't trust him! However I must admit that till now he has given no reason to complain about his work, on the contrary, he's doing a pretty good job. If you want so much to meet him I can send you someone that will accompany you to the place where the Committee holds the meetings, when do you want to make this visit?"

"As soon as possible!" Bulma immediately replied "Could you arrange a meeting for tomorrow?"

"Bulma, dear, don't you think you're rushing things a little?" Aunt Harriet interjected "You're just arrived here, shouldn't you wait a little before undertaking such an undertaking?"

"Why? I don't have anything to do all day and I want to feel useful." Bulma insisted stubbornly. "So, could you arrange this meeting, your Majesty?" She asked to the queen.

"I think so. Usually, if there aren't pressing issues, the Committee meets once a month, but in these days Mr Royston is busy dealing with an outbreak of leprosy in one of the quarters at the margin of the town so..."

"Mr Royston?" They all exclaimed, shocked.

"Do you want to say that the sinister man, ...as he is known among the white community of the island... that renegade trafficker is one of the king's advisors?" Chichi asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." the queen replied "I already told you, I don't know what my husband sees in that man, but he likes him so much! However, if you want to become a member of the Committee, Miss Briefs" she turned towards Bulma "You must be ready to put up with him, since he is the one that gives the orders. I suggest you to drop this idea, it's impossible for a lady to do such a work, with someone as him to boot."

"Yes Bulma, I think her Majesty is right." her aunt added "You couldn't possibly manage to do something so... manly as administering funds, moreover, you can't work with someone that has such a bad reputation as the sinister man."

"Are you saying that I wouldn't be capable of doing this job, aunt Harriet?" Bulma asked, hardening her voice and expression. "I'll let you know that I'm much more intelligent that the majority of the men, I'm sure I could do a much better work than the actual administrators without a problem!" She proudly stated.

"But Bulma, that's not a work for proper ladies. You should concern yourself with learning how to be a good wife, instead." aunt Harriet reasoned, not knowing that arguments like that were wasted on Bulma.

"I don't care." She replied. "I have no intention to be the wife of someone that isn't able to accept me for who I am. And I surely don't want to become one of those respectable and decorous women always in agreement with their husbands, blind to their faults; busy with keeping the house in order and bearing healthy children! I've decided. I'll go to see that English man and ask him to make me a member of the Committee, and that's final!"

It was no use the protest of her familiar. Yamcha in particular was strongly against Bulma's idea, once he discovered that Royston was the head of that organization, but she was unwavering. She did what she wanted, and nobody could make her change her mind. At least they had to give up, and so the next day she presented herself to the palace in the center of the town where the Committee had its home.

She was welcomed by a young Hawaiian at the entrance of the building that exchanged a few words with the man sent by the queen that had accompanied her. Then the boy turned to her and told her to follow him. She was led to an office at the second floor. The boy knocked at the door and said: "Boss, that person the queen told you about is arrived."

"Good, make him come in." the cold voice that she knew so well responded.

The boy moved aside to let her pass and, when she was inside the room, closed the door and returned to his post.

Bulma took a moment to examine the room she was in: it was a pleasant room, with carpets of a dusty blue colour that enhanced the dark hue of the vast desk. A clock with a solemn aspect ticked gravely. The windows were framed by curtains of blue velvet. The man sitting behind the desk was busy reading a paper, the familiar scowl set in his face. After a while, Vegeta Royston raised his head and looked towards Bulma. A look of surprise crossed briefly his usually guarded expression, then he scowled even more deeply.

"A woman? What are you doing here? As if I didn't have enough work! You can't possibly think you're suited for administration..." He trailed off, studying her figure attentively. Then he exclaimed with real stupor "Oh my God, the mermaid!"

Bulma murmured a cold good morning, while Vegeta continued to stare at her with an amused, open admiration that made her blush for the embarrassment.

"I didn't recognize you, now that you're back to normal" he observed with unforgivable candour. "An exceptional improvement. I haven't idea that under that black eye and all those bruises was hidden such exceptional material. Well, it's better this way, maybe; because if I had realized what could reveal me a few weeks of healing at the end I would have been really tempted to kidnap you. You're not ugly at all, Miss Briefs, and I start to regret the lost opportunity!"

He gave her a gallant smirk and Bulma, still irritated for blushing, replied with less dignity that she would have liked: "I don't consider this a compliment! If now you could be good enough to listen what I'm here to say..."

"But, on the contrary, it _is_ a compliment." Vegeta insisted "I don't ever go to the bother of..."

"Of kidnapping homely women!" Bulma retorted, giving herself away. "You have already told me so."

Vegeta threw back his head and burst out laughing.

"Really? I have forgotten it. You remember, instead. Did it hit a nerve? I apologize. But I couldn't know what I had in my hands, right? You were a mix between an urchin and a rowdy drunkard. What I was saying before you interrupted me was that I don't go to the bother of saying white lies. It's a waste of time. Now, what are you doing here? I don't think you came here to see me."

"Well, I thought the queen already advised you about what I want." Bulma said, assuming a business-like demeanour.

"Why yes, she sent me a message talking about an American that wanted really badly to become a member of the Committee. I should have suspected that it was you: you're the only one among those that show interest towards charity association capable of such craziness. Well, we do need help in this work, since we're only an handful of people, and I know already how much passion you put in good deeds." He made a short pause, looking at her as if he was sizing her up. "You seem capable. Ok, you're in, but let get this straight: you must follow my directions, do you think you can manage this?"

Bulma let out the breath she had been holding. "Yes, I'm sure I can." She paused, then said "Can I ask you something?" After his nod she continued "How come that someone such you decided to supervise a charity foundation?"

Vegeta chuckled and replied : "Well, it doesn't concern me to do good deeds or other nonsense like that." He told her smirking "But I have a penchant for organizing and ordering around. During the monsoon season there is always nothing to do, and I can't stand to be idle. So when the king told me that he had problems with the direction of the Committee, during one of those periods, I took the task. It's really stimulating and I've come to like this job. That's all."

Bulma looked at him surprised. As she suspected he wasn't inspired by moral principles, but he seemed intent on doing a good work. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to cooperate with him in this undertaking, after all. He could be a scoundrel, but he seemed to know what he was doing. Bulma cleared her mind and turned her attention to the explanations that Vegeta was giving her about the function that the Committee had.

And so started a partnership that would result in something that Bulma, or anybody else for that matter, would have never guessed.

* * *

  


OK, that's all for now! If you don't mind leave a review, so that I can know what you think so far! (it doesn't have to be anything special, just something to let me know how much people are actually reading this story, I'm really curious!)


	9. Chapter 9

I can't believe it took me so long to finish this chapter!! I just couldn't find the motivation to write it, sorry. I hope that this won't happen again. Now, it's time to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter.  
**The Flying Pen** : _Thanks!! Your constant reviews are really comforting: they tell me that THERE ARE people following this story. Thanks again for your support!_  
**Veggie-girl** : _Ehm, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but as I wrote in the summary, this story will EVENTUALLY be a B/V get-together. So it will be a long time before they'll actually become a couple._  
**Lira** : _Wow, maybe 'awesome' it's a little exaggerated, but I'm happy you like it!_  
**Crystal** : _Thanks for both your reviews and the compliments!_  
**Inei Tenshi** : _I tried to make this chapter longer, hope I succeeded!_  
**Raydias** : _I'm glad this story has caught your attention!_  
**Saiyanwarior** : _Thanks, and I'll try._  
**Re-o-ko** : _Thanks!! I hope I'll be able to put more romance between Bulma and Vegeta._  
**DBZBeauty** : _Well, now you'll be able to see what happen._  
**Strawberry** : _Sorry you had to wait this long!!_  
**Innocent Dreamer** : _Cough! Cough! 'updating so quickly'? Maybe you talked too soon! However I'm glad that this story is so liked! I'm really not much of a writer, I definitely prefer reading stories, but one day I had this strange idea and I just had to try._  
**V.J** : _Reading reviews like this really light up my day!! Thanks so much, I work pretty hard to find the right words to convey what I want to say I'm happy that it seems I'm succeeding, so far._  
**Braila** : _Thanks for the huge quantity of compliments!! Sorry that it took so long to update, I'll try to be much quicker from now on._  
**Sango** : _Thanks! Well, you'll ONLY have to continue reading!!_  
**Manshiqua** : _Sorry if I kept you waiting for such a long time!_****

**Chapter 9**

The sun shone brightly that morning, enhancing the colours of the square Bulma and Chichi where passing on their way to the market. In reality, Chichi had intended to go with Elise, but she had had an urgent engagement at the last moment, and uncle Ox forbade Chichi to go out alone. So, since aunt Harriet was visiting the queen, Bulma was chosen as her escort. Usually she loved to look around among the stalls in a market, and the island had the most exotic and fascinating one she had ever seen. But this time she was feeling a little restless. That day there would be the monthly reunion of the Committee, and she was really looking forward to it. It would be her second one, but this time she knew what to expect.

The Committee was composed by a score of people, mostly Hawaiian nobles, but there was also an handful of foreign merchants. The trait they all had in common was the completely indifference towards what the Committee should do. They were in that association only to further their proximity to the throne, and to the king. To put it brutally, they didn't give a damn about the matters on the order of the day. Moreover, they had come to the last reunion only, it had seemed, to criticize everything that had been done, without bothering to give any suggestion regarding how to improve it. That had been also the first, and only, time Bulma had seen them, till now, since they had never come to the office premises to help and do some work. All in all they couldn't be considered part of the Committee, they did nothing to earn their wages! All the work was on Royston, Raditz (who was Royston's right hand even in this) and now herself.

She frowned remembering the reaction of the 'phantom associates', as Royston called them, when they had met the new member of the Committee and had realized that it was a young woman. They had basically told her to quit playing the good Samaritan and return where she belonged: at home.

It was on that occasion that Bulma had learned why Vegeta was called 'the sinister man'. Till that moment, she had seen him as a sarcastic, cynical scoundrel: irritating and ill-mannered, certainly, but not really scary, and she had assumed that he was always like that. Afterall, she had seen the interaction he had had with lieutenant Mason and Goku on the day of her arrival at Honolulu. Even then he had been only a little annoying and sarcastic, like he had been around her during her stay on his ship. But what she had seen, even if she hadn't known it at the time, was not his normal behaviour. During the Committee's reunion she had got to see the real behaviour he usually had, and she had remained greatly surprised.

He had looked at the men sitting at the table around him with an expression on his face that had given her the creeps. His face had become tenebrous and expressionless like a mask of destiny, save for the eyebrows knitted in a way that hardened him almost to the point of dehumanizing him. When he had told them that HE had already made his decision, and they would have done well to accept Miss Briefs or could leave the Committee, in his voice he had had the stiffness of granite. Needless to say, they had immediately quit their remonstrance. Even she had been intimidate by his sudden change in behaviour.

She had asked Raditz about it, and he had explained her that Royston usually wore a cold mask when dealing with others. He let it slide, and let his real self emerge, only when he was with someone that he respected or trusted. Bulma mused if this meant that he respected or trusted her. Well, whatever that meant, she was happy that he behaved more 'normally' with her. He was really annoying, but it was far better that having to witness the inhuman stone he usually was.

Chichi delighted squeal broke her from her musing and she looked around in the market to see what had captured her cousin's attention. It was a cute bird she had never seen before. It had a stale-grey body with small patches of yellow feathers under its wing and on its thighs. It was slender and had long tail feathers. The merchant that had him, among many other birds, told them that the feather of that _'o'o 'a'a_ had been used, in the days before the coming of white men, to make the colourful cloaks and helmets of Hawaiian royalty. They nodded, interested, and, after spending a good amount of time looking at the various kind of birds gathered there, said goodbye to the talkative merchant.

Continuing their walk among the stalls, they saw one covered with flowers. While they admired them, Bulma saw a strange lady's hat. It was the hat that Elise always wore. She was sure that nobody could have an identical one. Elise had it made specifically for her: it was fairly large and of a bright red colour, with leis wrapped around the spherical crown. It was decidedly not an usual sight and Bulma suspected that she had wanted it to draw attention, the French woman just loved to be the center of the attention.

She was leaving with a quick pace a small alley and, before they could reach her, she had already disappeared into another side street. Chichi, glancing at the figure, commented: "But, isn't that Elise? I thought she had pressing affair to attend to this morning." The last sentence was said with a confused tone.

When they reached the alley, they were forced to stop by a horse coming at a gallop. They noted that the alley was a dead end while the rider reined in the horse. He had a hazel outfit with a broad-brimmed hat, and was no other than Yamcha. He spent a little time to exchange a few words with the women. He explained that Madame Dreux had lost the way among that maze of alleys, and he had had to give her the indications to reach the place she was searching. After that he excused himself, saying that he had a meeting with Kiwi, and left Bulma and Chichi to their tour.

An hour later Chichi had bought all the things she needed and they were on their way home when, among the crowd, Chichi spotted Goku. She quickly went towards him with a beaming expression on her face. Bulma smiled seeing her cousin so happy, and followed her but, looking at Goku, her face lost the smile and acquired a frown: Goku was animatedly talking with a small, and strangely familiar-looking, man completely unaware of their approach. The small man gave him what seemed an envelope and Goku hurried to hide it inside his uniform.

The small man turned to leave and, by now, Bulma was near enough to recognize him: it was Chun Ho! Bulma remained greatly perplexed. He was one of Royston's crew members, what was he doing with an English officer? The answer came to her like a shock: Goku had the task of controlling Royston and finding proofs of his illegal activities, maybe Chun Ho worked for him as an informer! The idea made her feel strange. She should be happy that they were doing their best to entrap a criminal, but her vicinity to Royston in these last weeks had let her see a side of him that had gained her respect, in spite of everything. From her stay on his ship she knew that, even if he wasn't a trusting person, he had great faith in his men and she didn't want to see that trust betrayed. 

Shaking her head she scolded herself for such thoughts. He was a criminal! It didn't matter that he made such a good job in attending to the necessities of the island's needy people! If he chose to violate the law he had to pay! With those resolutions in mind, she put her uneasiness away and greeted warmly Goku. He was only doing his job, afterall.

The young man, however, seemed oblivious to his surrounding, his eyes fixed in the direction Chun Ho had disappeared, a serious expression on his usually cheerful face. Chichi, still beaming, tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, what's the matter?" He said absent-mindedly, turning towards Chichi. Then he blinked, seeing who was before him, and his demeanour changed abruptly.

"Chichi! What a beautiful surprise!" he smiled cheerfully "I didn't expect to meet you here! What are you doing?" He then saw Bulma for the first time.

"Oh... Miss Bulma, you are here, too... Nice to meet you again." His smile had faded a little and he nervously took a quick glance towards the place Chun Ho had recently vacated.

Chichi asked him what he was doing in such a place during his duty hours. Goku smiled and told her that he had been assigned to a detachment that had the task of ensuring there were no incidents at the market. Chichi seemed really delighted by the prospect of seeing him even here, in addiction to the times he was on duty during a ball. Then she started a small conversation and Bulma, after listening for a while, excused herself saying that she had a meeting she should attend. She left Chichi alone in company of Goku, but her cousin didn't seem to mind very much.

Soon Bulma reached the building that hosted the Committee, was greeted by Haku, the young Hawaiian that worked as an errand boy, and entered the room where meetings were hold. Royston was already there, along with Raditz, but of the other members there was still no trace. After the usual brief greeting from Royston, she took her place at the table, and used the time she had left to re-examine the points on the agenda. The main issue was the spreading of leprosy in one of the minor district on the edge of the town. During the last meeting Bulma had suggested to isolate the district as a way to stop the epidemic, and now she really wanted to know if her suggestion had been helpful.

Coming out from her musings, and having nothing interesting to do till the arrival of the 'phantom associates', she took the time to really study her 'superior' for the first time.

There must have been many people that would consider him good looking, Bulma thought, and she was objective enough to give him that advantage. The warm sun of the islands had tanned his face in a permanent way, and he possessed even some characteristics that reminded her of a jungle wild animal, wary and lethal. He showed a rare stealth and seemed always alert, as if he was taken up with hunting an unsuspecting prey.

Royston met her eyes, saw her staring, and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Bulma started and averted her eyes, snapping out of her fantasies. What was she doing? Thinking about that criminal and examining his aspect! There was work that needed to be done, and surely her fantasising wouldn't help.

Half an hour later they were all occupied enduring the complaints of the 'phantom associates' who seemed to think that stopping the progression of a leprosy epidemic was a little thing, easily done. Vegeta let them rant for a while, and Bulma thought that he was merely tuning them out. She couldn't blame him: their remarks were petty and completely out of topic. They probably didn't even know what Vegeta was talking about, only doing their best to belittle everything he had done. It dawned on her then that for the first time since she knew him, she had thought of Royston as 'Vegeta'. That was really strange! Such a display of familiarity was highly unusual for her. The only people she called by name were young, innocent men like Goku or Haku, because they were like children for her, and close friends. She couldn't understand why her mind regarded Vegeta as an intimate acquiescent. That really puzzled her.

After the bored men finished berating all Vegeta's accomplishments, and Bulma had the good news that her idea of sealing the district was working, since the cases of contamination were decreasing, the discussion turned on commenting court politic. At that point Vegeta let out a growl and said: "Since it's obvious that we finished 'discussing' the points on the agenda, the meeting is over. I'll inform you when we'll held the next one. Haku!" he called aloud, and the boy entered the room, "The gentlemen are leaving, lead the way." The boy nodded and opened the door wider for them.

"What!? But, we weren't done!" A fat man, all dressed in red, complained.

"You are now." Vegeta stated coldly. "Farewell, gentlemen." He got up and headed to the door leading to his office, followed by Raditz as usual. Bulma often wondered if Raditz ever left his captain's side at all.

Before entering in his office, Vegeta turned towards her and said: "Miss Briefs, please bring me the list you are currently working on." 

Bulma nodded and, after the last member of the Committee had left the meeting conference room, went to the room Vegeta had assigned her as office to retrieve the list. It contained all the medicines that the Queen's Hospital, the only hospital of the island, needed. She had been compiling it in this last month, and it was the first job that Vegeta had given her, so she wanted it to be perfect. To that end she had managed to obtain the help, albeit forced, of doctor Scott, the physician of the white community. She had dragged him inside the hospital to check what it lacked, so that Vegeta could buy it, since the restocking of public healthcare structures was among the many Committee's obligations.

Bulma entered her office and went to the desk near the windows, where the list was. The sun lightened warmly the room, and it combined with the vase full of multicoloured and sweet-smelling flowers on a small side-table to give an air of vitality to the place. It wasn't a really large room, but the high ceiling managed to make it seem ample-sized. The only furniture, desk apart, were a card holder and a small cupboard, but Bulma had all that she needed to do her work.

After collecting the list, she returned to Vegeta's office. Strangely the door was only ajar. She paused to knock when she heard her name.

"I don't understand why you like to antagonize Miss Briefs so much, captain." Raditz's voice was saying. Bulma's hand froze in mid-air, and she moved her head towards the door's opening a little to hear better. It wasn't that she wanted to eavesdrop, she told herself quickly, but the question was one that she had wondered about many time, and she was curious to hear what kind of answer Vegeta would give.

"What?" She heard Vegeta's surprised voice "Why such a curiosity, Raditz?"

"Well, it's only that usually you are not so... open. You are always so cold towards other people, save for the one you know from a long time that had gained your trust, and you ignore women as if they don't exist. It's strange to see you so playful with a woman you barely know."

'Playful?' Bulma thought 'If that is Vegeta's idea of informality, I really don't want to know how he treats someone he hates!'

Vegeta snickered. "That's true, but she has that effect on me, so serious and committed to good deeds, like Mason, I can't resist the urge to tease her. It's too much fun to see her reactions. She is always so quick to lose her temper, it reminds me of Toma's wife." His voice lost the amusement of a moment before, and became sombre. "She has never been the same again, after his death. He was really a good subordinate, like all the other members of our squad, afterall."

"Yes, they were great guys." Raditz said with melancholy. "I can't believe they're gone like that, they were so full of life! I want to avenge them so much, but I don't know how. If only we had a clue about who was the principal of that sabotage!"

"You already know my theory. It was probably one of the high-ranking members of Freeza's band. We were becoming a little too good, and that must have unnerved a lot of people."

"Well, whoever he was, he has made a huge mistake. We are still alive, and when we'll find out the culprit..."

"We'll teach him not to touch the members of my squad, never." Vegeta concluded, with a voice so ominous that Bulma gave a start, and goose-bumps appeared on her arms.

She knew that he was dangerous, but she had never thought he could sound so... implacable. And she was working alongside a person like him! She must be careful, who knew what he was capable of doing when seriously provoked.

On the other side of the door there was now silence so Bulma, after a minute or so used to regain her self-control, knocked and entered to give Vegeta the list he wanted to see.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, at the Briefs' residence...

Yamcha was walking back and forth in the study, while Kiwi sat on a couch pulling his moustache.

"I don't know what we can do." Yamcha said "We need to get in touch with our Chinese agent but he is under watch. If the soldiers see us talking with him, they'll figure out everything!" He passed an hand in his hair nervously.

"Well, ... maybe we could give him the instructions he needs during his work at the market. You know that he has a stand where he sells fish " He stumbled, wiping the sweat that covered his forehead and trailed towards his small moustache. "We would be considered only clients, and nobody will suspect a thing."

Yamcha regarded him, narrowing his eyes "You're already drunk, aren't you?" he said looking pointedly at Kiwi's trembling hands and, more specifically, at the bottle they held.

"I'm really nervous" Kiwi said, as an excuse "It helps relaxing me. However, what do you think of my idea?"

"Yes, I think it could work, with a little change. It would be suspicious all the same if two MEN went to the market to buy fish. That's a servant job."

"Well, we can't send a servant. They're not really reliable." He thought for a while, took a swallow from his bottle and then widened his eyes. "A woman! We could send one of your familiars. A woman at the market would be totally overlooked, and inconspicuous."

"I don't know... Chichi is a terrible nosy-parker, and she is too close to that damned soldier, if she lets something slip we could be in trouble."

"Right, she is out of the question, and your mother is too talkative for my tastes, she too could put us in trouble. Do you think you could convince that lovely French lover of yours? "

"Who? Elise? Are you crazy? She is a great woman, but she is too astute and dangerous. She would want to know everything, and I don't really trust her that much. We need someone more naive that won't think we are involved in something criminal. Someone that will keep her mouth shut."

"Ehi, what about your fiancée?"

"Bulma? She isn't my fiancée, yet. But you are right, she is perfect! She doesn't get friendly with anyone, and she surely won't say a word if I ask her not to. But she is bound to ask what this is all about. What will we tell her?"

Kiwi smirked "The truth. We'll tell her that we need to give instruction to one of our subordinates regarding an important affair, and that we don't want the competition to ruin our plans, so we have to use such a ploy. The only thing we won't tell her is the nature of our commerce." He brought again the bottle to his lips, took a long sip and smirked in a knowing way.

Yamcha smirked back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A week later...

Bulma was once again at the market, bathed by the bright afternoon sun, taking advantage of the fact that she had nothing pressing to do for the Committee, or it would be better say for Vegeta, since he was the boss and the only one that made decisions or assigned tasks. Not that he had that many people to boss around: his only subordinates were her, Raditz and Haku.

Returning to the reason she was at the market, she had to admit that she had been greatly surprised when Yamcha had asked her to give a message to one of his associates in such a strange way, but he had explained her that it was an affair where the most secrecy was needed. And so, here she was, with a small envelope folded till it could be hidden in her closed hand.

Uncle Ox hadn't been happy that morning, when she walked down the stairs and told him of her going out. As usual aunt Harriet would be out that afternoon, visiting one of her many acquaintances, it was a common occurrence, she could never be found at home in the afternoon, save when she had someone visiting her, at least. And since the young maid that usually accompanied her was out of town and the other servants had all tasks they needed to attend, her aunt had convinced Chichi to go with her. Bulma had seen no problem: she could go alone at the market. But her uncle had strongly objected since it was not proper for a young lady to go out alone, without an escort.

Usually Bulma was a dutiful observer of the behaviour model for a real lady, but only if it didn't interfere too much with what she wanted. So she ignored her uncle and that afternoon went nevertheless to the market.

Finding the Chinese fisher wasn't very hard. Yamcha had told her where his stand was and so in a few minutes she managed to reach him. As Yamcha had told her, she brought some fish, afterall it would be very good for dinner, and, when she handed him the money, she made sure to give him the envelope.

The little man remained startled for a second and eyed her suspiciously, but then he hid the message in a pocket and continued to serve the other customers as if nothing had happened.

Her task completed, Bulma turned to go home... and stared in the black eyes of Son Goku. He was leaning against a palm, not very far from the Chinese man's stand, and was staring at her with a serious expression. His gaze moved from her to the Chinese fisher, and then to the pocket where the man had hidden the message, eyes narrowing and returning on her with thoughtfulness.

Bulma wondered what his problem was. She saluted him with a nod and he answered with a bow. Then she left the market and headed towards home, while Mason reached Goku. They saluted, then Mason asked the same question he had repeated from the start of their watch.

"Any suspicious movement, soldier?"

Goku's gaze moved to the retreating figure of Bulma, and he hesitated a little before answering.

"No, sir. Nobody approached him to give him instruction. Only normal customers."

"Damn! They must know that he is under watch! Well, continue to watch, maybe they will approach him later on, I hope." Mason said. They saluted again and the lieutenant departed.

"Probably they already have." Goku whispered when he was alone, still looking in the direction where Bulma had disappeared.

"Our great leader won't be happy when I'll tell him. It seems that he is right: to rid the island of that band of opium traffickers it's time to be a little more direct." He padded the internal pocket where rested the envelope that his agent had given him a week before.

The following morning, a little before dawn, Vegeta was facing the sea on the beach near his house. He had just finished his morning training, and was quite hot from his exertions. In his line of job a good knowledge of fighting techniques and martial arts was really helpful and he trained his body everyday, to be always ready for a physical confront.

'Villains are usually really violent brawlers.' he thought with a smirk. He removed his shirt, and used it to wipe the sweat from his face and torso. It wasn't very hot, yet, but it was not by any means tepid. He discarded the shirt on a rock and started to walk alongshore. A good walk should relax him.

After having walked for a long time, he spotted another person on the beach.

'Strange, normally there is no one at this hour on this beach.' Vegeta thought, squinting his eyes to make out who it was. When he succeeded, a smirk appeared on his lips.

'The very person that I needed!'

Bulma was sitting on the sea-shore, with her stare lost in the golden dawn. The sky was really beautiful, a light azure near the yellow sun that emerged and dark blue if you turned your head up. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice Vegeta approaching.

He was strolling slowly when he spotted her sitting on a rock above the waters, that seemed pretty deep in that place. He came near her without making a sound and, when he was behind her, said aloud: "Well, mermaid, how are you?" (It was a nickname that he used only when he was trying to get a rise out of her.)

Bulma, startled by his voice, stood up abruptly, losing her balance and falling in the water. She got up with difficulty, completely wet and dripping.

Vegeta burst out laughing and Bulma, recognizing his usual evil laugh, addressed him with fury.

"Do you find it so amusing, Mr Royston? Well, let me say that you are the rudest man I ever..." Her voice died in her throat, when she turned to look at him, and her eyes widened staring at Vegeta... dressed only in a pair of black pants. His bare (and very muscular, she noted) chest came as a shock for her. She had never seen a gentleman so scantly dressed and it embarrassed her terribly.

So, she turned her back to him, still in the water till her waist, blushing furiously from head to toe.

"Please, go away!" She exclaimed, with a hoarse voice.

Vegeta remained a little surprised by her sudden change, then remembered his state of undress.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be really brief." he said, amused by her discomfort. "I wanted to talk with you about your involvement in affairs that you probably don't understand completely."

"What? I don't understand what you mean, Mr Royston." Bulma said puzzled.

"I'm referring to the message you delivered yesterday. I didn't know you were in league with those two... 'gentlemen'." He replied coldly.

Bulma turned to look at him, forgetting about his indecent attire. 

"...What? How... how can you know?" She was greatly surprised.

"Easily, I know almost every event happening in the illegal market. It surprises me that you are one of the parts involved."

"Illegal market?" Bulma exclaimed, full of astonishment.

Vegeta examined her face with sharp eyes. "I should have known that you wouldn't participate in something like that." he simply said "I see that you don't know what you did. I'm afraid that Kiwi and your soon-to-be fiancé are involved in something that is not legal. You could try to bring them back on the straight and narrow, if you want. It would be a great idea."

"They... involved... not legal." she repeated shocked. "That can't be true!" She attempted to sound outraged, but a quick glance at his serious face told her that, true or not, he believed in what he was saying. Her thoughts were in turmoil, and her eyes trailed down, unfocused.

For a few minutes she remained silent, trying to think of something that could confirm his charges. Bulma had to admit that Yamcha and Kiwi were really closed off when it came to their job, and Yamcha was often nervous and jumpy... almost as if he had something to hide.

'I must confront them about it.' She decided, rousing herself from her daze... and realizing that her eyes had been subconsciously on Vegeta's chest the whole time she had been lost in thoughts.

She flushed again, diverted her gaze and murmured, stammering "I... I'll go to confront them right now. And... I think you should leave... and go to put something on..." She blushed even more. 'What made me say something like that?' She berated herself. The serious expression left Vegeta's face, and a malicious smirk replaced it.

With an amused "As you wish, milady." he left. But Bulma heard perfectly him snickering and saying something that sounded suspiciously like "Poor little thing. Too much for her virgin eyes."

"I hate him!" She whispered, affronted, while she climbed on the low rock she was sitting before and went towards her home to change... and to hopefully reassure herself that Vegeta was in error.

Ok, I hope that this chapter was interesting. As usual, tell me what you think and if this story is still worth reading. See you next time! 


	10. Chapter 10

First off I would like to apologize for the very long wait. I didn't intend to neglect this fic so much but I had to put the story on hold because of a couple of project for the University. I'm really sorry! I didn't think they would take so much time.  
**Innocent Dreamer** : _Sorry that I let such a long time pass without an update, but it seems that summer leaves me even less free-time than usual and drains me of the little bit of energy I have normally._   
**Sujakata** : _I'm glad you like the twist! I don't know about Bulma kicking Yamcha's ass, she will be pretty angry with him later on, but I haven't decided yet how far that anger will take her._   
**Addicted-Chelsea** : _(Since the e-mail address is the same I thought you're the same person) Thanks for your reviews! They reminded me that someone really likes my fic, thanks._   
**DejaVu** : _Thanks so much for your review: it means a lot to me that you like this fic since you are a really good writer. Thanks again!_   
**Saiyanwarior** : _Thanks! It's kind of comforting to see that I have faithful readers even if my updates are really so slow. I hope you'll continue to read this story till the end._   
**Re-o-ko** : _Wow! This review really lifted my self-esteem! Too kind! Even if I suspect that you will not forgive me for the long wait, I'm happy that you like this story so much._   
**killarri** : _Thanks! I'll try to update more frequently._  
**Jadelnino** : _I'm glad you like the story! Sorry it took so long to update._   
**Braila** : _I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. Thanks for letting me know that you like so much this story. I didn't think it was so followed! I'll try hard to keep the chapters coming._  


**Chapter 10**

Bulma entered the house from the small veranda facing the path leading to the beach, since she was still dripping wet and didn't want to attract attention. It was still early in the morning and the others were having breakfast on the veranda's patio. Her arrival brought a moment of total stillness where everyone took in her appearance. Then Aunt Harriet exploded.

"Oh my God Bulma, what happened? You're soaked to the skin! And where did you go, all alone, at such an early hour?"

"It's nothing, Aunt Harriet, really. I wanted to have a walk alongshore, but I... tripped and managed to fall in the water."

She wasn't really lying, but she felt uncomfortable all the same. Then she let her eyes fall on Yamcha, who had returned to the difficult task of preparing himself a toast, and added:

"Yamcha, can you wait for me in the study after breakfast? I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Her voice was calm and neutral, but her heart was beating frantically. She couldn't believe that she was questioning the moral integrity of the man she thought one day would become her husband only because a renegade instigate her with a fanciful story devoid of any proof. She was supposed to trust Yamcha, even against all odds. And instead...instead a single dialogue with a man considered highly untrustworthy was enough to fill her mind with doubts. Bulma reflected on this while she went in her room to change and remained greatly perplexed with the conclusions she drew. She...she didn't trust Yamcha! She had always considered him a man of elevated morality, interested in noble causes, just like her, or at least so she had thought. So why the sudden distrust? She didn't know, but it was as if she felt she could believe what Vegeta told her, even if it went against everything she considered true. As if she... trusted Vegeta more than Yamcha.

"Ridiculous!" Bulma told herself aloud. "Simply ridiculous!"

She finished putting on a dress and went towards the study. To prove, even to herself, that it was all a huge mistake.

Opening the study's door, Bulma found Yamcha already sitting on an armchair, as she expected. What she didn't expect was Kiwi seated behind the desk, looking bored.

"Mr Kiwi what are you doing here? I thought you had affairs in town you needed to attend this morning." Bulma said.

"Well, yes my dear miss, but I need Mr Cordel presence, so I'll wait for you two to finish chatting and then we'll go, right Yamcha? " He turned towards Yamcha, who nodded.

Bulma didn't like the patronizing tone of his voice. She had something important she wanted to discuss with Mr Cordel ... strange she had started to think of him as 'Mr Cordel' again, as if he was only an acquaintance... well, that wasn't important now. She had a serious matter in mind and Mr Kiwi made it sound as if she was a little girl demanding attention that should be indulged. Well, better this way, she would talk to both men.

"Actually, it's a good thing you're here, Mr Kiwi, since it regards you too." She started, getting a surprised glance from Kiwi. "You see, earlier this morning I met someone that told me an incredible story involving you, Mr Cordel and a sordid affair of opium traffic."

As soon as she finished the word 'opium' she saw Mr Cordel's face become unnaturally white, while Kiwi made a half jump from the chair, eyes and mouth widening in a really unbecoming manner. It was only a second and then Kiwi recollected himself, even if Mr Cordel was still white, but that second was enough to prove that they had something to hide, and her accusation wasn't that far-fetched. 

Bulma felt her heart sink: it was true, then. Yamcha Cordel wasn't who she thought him to be, she didn't know him anymore.

Then Kiwi spoke. "But it's simple absurd! Who could spread such lies! Surely you didn't believe that shameless liar, Miss Briefs! I demand to know who it was!" He said the last sentence exchanging a glance with Mr Cordel. The latter looked at Bulma and assured her that it was a horrible lie. Someone must be interested in ruining their reputation, it was the only explanation! It was imperial that she told them the name of this detractor!

Bulma really wanted to let herself be convinced of their innocence. But... she had expected Mr Cordel to be scandalized and offended hearing so devastating charges. Instead he seemed worried and anxious to know who accused them. And there was something in his behaviour... in the blush that now adorned his cheeks, in his shifty look... that suggested how such a charge wasn't unexpected. In that moment she clearly felt something crumble in her supposed love for Mr Cordel. He was involved in something suspicious, confirming that she didn't know him as she always had presumed. The 'Yamcha' she thought she loved didn't exist.

She felt suddenly discouraged and lonely: one of her cornerstones had just crumbled and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Mr Cordel and Kiwi were persisting in asking her who her 'informer' was. In a colourless voice, without looking at them, she replied: "If you really want to know, my 'informer' is a person that answers to the name of Royston."

"ROYSTON!" The two men screamed, becoming really white and wide-eyed.

"You're kidding, right?" Mr Cordel asked to, well more pleaded with, her.

"Why should I?" She replied, surprised by their reaction. Now they seemed terrified instead of worried.

"He... he is to be trying to fracture our reputation to improve his few legal affairs, don't give him attention, Miss Briefs." Kiwi told her after a while.

"Now, if you could excuse us, we have to find a way to stop these unsubstantiated allegations." That said, he took Mr Cordel by the elbow and they hurried to leave the room.

She followed them with sad eyes and, when they closed the door, she sat on a chair and let out a sigh, mourning the loss of respect, trust and the feeling she had always considered love for Mr Yamcha Cordel.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The following week Bulma was once again in her office at the Committee grounds, working on a report regarding the suppression of the leprosy epidemic. They would send it to the king to keep him informed of the Committee work. She was reading what she had written till that moment to check for errors when Vegeta entered in the room with a small bundle of documents.

"Good morning, Miss Briefs." He greeted politely enough, even if Bulma had always the impression that he was making fun of her. "How is the report turning out? Any difficulties?" He continued in a more serious tone.

"I've almost finished it." Bulma stated proudly.

"Really? I'm impressed. You're surely cut for this job." Vegeta told her honestly, making Bulma glow: she loved when someone recognized her hard work.

"Well, then you won't have problems with this other task." Vegeta said, making Bulma lift her head from the typewriter. "You see, next month there will be a reception to celebrate the Queen's Hospital first year of activity. Before that the king wants that we organize a fund-raising to further promote the hospital development. Can you handle it? Raditz is a total disaster in good manners when it comes to interacting with posh people, and for the most part this island's influent people are beyond posh." He looked at her questioningly.

"Oh well, not that I like the idea really much, but if there is no other choice I'll do it." Bulma answered dejectedly, she had the sane reservations as Raditz about the majority of the white community, even if, as a real lady, she wasn't allowed to let it show.

"The only other choice is to let ME handle this task." Vegeta said, almost cheerfully. "But I have the impression that they won't even let me enter."

"I wonder why." Bulma retorted dryly. "You have only a terrible reputation and are really lacking in the virtue department. Not a good enough reason for not wanting to have anything to do with you!"

"Uff. One should never overdo it. Especially with virtue." He stated closing his eyes and tilting his head up, arms crossed as usual. 

"You surely don't have a thing to fear on that issue." Bulma acidly retorted.

"I think so too." Vegeta chuckled. Then he said something that Bulma really wasn't anticipating (not that she was able to anticipate much with such an enigmatic man). "Speaking of virtue... how's that virtue's model of yours?" He asked maliciously, obviously referring to Yamcha. "Did you two have a good talk the other day?" His faked innocence was enough to make her loose control.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did. And, as I suspected he was completely surprised by such an accusation and assured me that it was only a lie." She couldn't admit that she wasn't convinced in the least by Mr Cordel words, it would be too much for her pride, she would demonstrate that she wasn't able to judge someone even after knowing him for a long time. She would not give Vegeta that satisfaction!

"And you believed him?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

She exploded immediately. "Of course!!" She lied. She just couldn't bear to see his smug look if she admitted the truth. "I love him." She said with as much conviction in her voice as she could master. "And beside, you didn't give me a single proof that he is really involved in something illegal, as you say. Do you think that your word is enough to make me suspect of him?" She concluded a little lamely. 

"If you wish to blind yourself to the truth..." He stated shrugging his shoulders. "Well, bring me the report when you finish it. I'll take a look at it before sending it to the king. Good work." He bowed briefly and then opened the door to exit, only to find Raditz half lowered towards the door. He straightened and blushed a little.

"Raditz!" Vegeta chided. "Sometimes you're worst than a gossip! Eavesdropping? Tsk tsk." He seemed more amused than irritated, Bulma noted, while poor Raditz was scuffing his feet like a child caught red-handed. Bulma couldn't help but giggle at the scene: a man over six feet cowering like that! Vegeta chuckled as well, and after shooting a last, really amused, glance at his second-in-command left the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to..." Raditz said when they were alone. "But I was really curious. I hoped you could convince that boy that the game he's playing is dangerous." He said seriously.

Bulma was a little miffed that everyone considered Mr Cordel a criminal while she had never had even the faintest clue. She stated again that she believed in his innocence, even if with much less conviction than before.

"I suggest you to take him back home as soon as possible. This part of the world is not good for people of his kind. Too many temptations, I think."

Bulma didn't know how to reply and so remained silent while Raditz bowed and went out of the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

While leaving the Committee building, Vegeta saw the last person he thought to meet: Yamcha Cordel. The man seemed to wait for him, because as soon as Vegeta stepped out of the door he marched straight towards him. With a half-resolute face Yamcha greeted the English man.

"I wanted to have a word with you, Royston..." He started haughtily, purposely omitting the 'Mr' before his name, "...about the lies you're spreading around." Under Vegeta cold stare, he lost a lot of his bravado, and the last part didn't come out as outraged as he had rehearsed while waiting for the man.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, a little snide smile forming on his face, and answered with a very frightening voice: "Lies? I don't think so, boy. You and your friend are a hindrance for me. I'll be clear: as of now there are two gangs that are making a huge fortune with opium traffic here at Honolulu. Maybe you've heard something on the subject. Two! But there is no space for both, I hope you're smart enough to see this."

Yamcha was completely surprised by Vegeta's bluntness. Sure, he had always had his suspects on this English renegade, but he didn't expect to see them confirmed so off-handedly.

Vegeta went on, with a completely impassive face. "There is not enough space for two... For one? Maybe" He continued. "It's better for the second band to fold up, while it still can. Soon it will be dangerous to continue with this 'trade'. Freeza's henchmen will not remain sitting on their hands, I'm warning you. Think about it." He finished.

Yamcha became rather red in face. The nerve of this.... Threatening him so openly. He took a step back and with an "I don't know what you're talking about." left the street. He had to report this new development to the others! They would think of a way to stop that renegade.

Yamcha was so immersed in his thought that didn't see the man coming out of a building till they collided.

"Ouch! Could you pay more attention... Mr Cordel?" The man he hit said with a marked English accent.

"I'm really sorry, Mr Zarbon! I wasn't paying attention. I had a bad encounter that unnerved me." Yamcha replied, recognizing the English dandy he had met many times at receptions. He was a sophisticated and cultured man, whose conversational powers were highly regarded in the white community. Yamcha found him a little boring and too formal but, after all, Zarbon was a real English gentleman, so that was to be expected.

"A bad encounter?" Zarbon inquired curiously, toying with his cane. 

Strange how all English men continued to use a cane even if it was an outdated custom, Yamcha reflected absent-mindedly. Even Royston had one with him! "Yes... a... fellow countryman of yours with a.... terrible reputation." Yamcha explained nervously.

Zarbon eyes hardened. "The sinister man, I imagine." He stated with contempt. "He is a shame for my country! I hope he didn't bother you too much. Just ignore him and his sarcastic comments." 

Yamcha nodded and, after a brief exchange of pleasantries and small talk they departed, even as rain started to fall. 

Half an hour later Yamcha was inside a gentleman's residence, engaged in a discussion with other four men, one of which was Kiwi.

"In my opinion it's useless to stall, Royston is too dangerous and, while we're here wasting time he could be devising a way to destroy us. We must silence him for good!" A thin German merchant said resolute. His dark eyes were cold and his expression was very hard: he seemed an executioner ready to kill. His eyes rested on the square that could be seen behind the window, where a few kids were running in the rain, vainly reproached by their mothers.

Kiwi intervened: "Tomorrow Royston has a meeting with the king. I can arrange for him to meet a 'thief' and tragically lose his life. I know a sailor that would do anything for the prospect of a supply of opium."

"But Kiwi, don't you think it's too risky? What if something goes wrong? Royston is really dangerous and full of resources." Yamcha exclaimed hesitant, his face crossed by beads of sweat. He took his handkerchief with a trembling hand and wiped his forehead, while the German merchant replied with disdain: "Mr Cordel, you're sounding like a coward! Sure, Royston is dangerous. It's for this very fact that he must be buried as soon as possible!"

"He is right, Yamcha." Kiwi said. "I'll contact that sailor this very evening. Or rather I'm going now. It won't take long and tomorrow we'll be free of that annoying renegade." 

They all agreed that it was the best course of action and so Kiwi hurried to the harbour's greasy spoon where he was sure to find his man.

The air had become pretty cold, the streets were empty and the wind blew along the island's coastline. The sea was swollen and menacing and the sky poured rain without hinting at a slowdown. But Kiwi didn't mind. It made his talk with Pui-Pui, the Hawaiian sailor with an addiction to opium, that much inconspicuous since they were in a dark alley near the 'establishment'. They had already reached an agreement, after Kiwi gave him an 'advance of the payment', when they heard a couple of men arguing not too far. When Kiwi recognized one of them he remained greatly surprised: it was Mr Zarbon! He couldn't believe it, one of the most respected members of the white community in a place like that? With a smirk Kiwi followed them, intent on finding out more about the double life that English dandy was obviously leading.

He came as close to them as he could without being noticed and managed to catch the last part of their discussion. And froze.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The following evening...

Vegeta had just left the king's palace and was returning home. The rain of the previous day had stopped, but the cold wind not and so the street were almost deserted. The only sounds were that of barking dogs and the clinking of his cane on the street.

Suddenly, while he was passing a small alley, someone sprang out from it with a leg raised to hit. Vegeta managed to block it with his hand, making his cane go flying across the street. The aggressor remained greatly shocked by this move and then Vegeta struck back with a kick of his own, hitting the man squarely on the stomach and sending him ramming against a wall.

Clearly dazed, the Hawaiian man got to his feet again and prepared for another attach.

"I'll quit here, weakling. I'm not in the mood to be robbed and you will find that I'm pretty difficult to beat." Vegeta said with a cruel smirk, not in the least bothered from what he thought was an attempt at mugging... a really poor attempt, in his opinion.

The man, apparently a sailor from his clothes attire, didn't seem to give any mind to Vegeta's words and charged again. Only to receive a violent punch on the stomach, that sent him coughing on his knees, and a kick under the chin that made him fly backwards. He landed with an heavy _thump _on the street, remaining motionless.

"Well, it's been fun to play with you, but I really have to go." Vegeta said smugly, turning his back to the fallen man and retrieving his cane from the ground.

Pui-Pui rose again and, between clenched teeth, whispered: "No... I can't let my opium reward escape me. You must die!" He took a dagger from his boot and jumped against Vegeta with his arm ready to strike.

A clanking of steel against steel rang out in the street, followed by the sound of the dagger hitting the ground, and Pui-Pui found himself with a blade against his throat. He stared with a mix of confusion and fear at the sword-cane yielded by Vegeta, the sheath forgotten on the street's floor.

"So... care to tell me who hired you to kill me?" Vegeta asked with a deceptively sweet voice, while he pushed the blade a little more forcefully against the other man's throat.

"I... I...." Pui-Pui stammered, cold sweat breaking on his forehead.

"Yes?" Vegeta prompted encouraging, moving the blade till a small cut appeared on the captive's neck. "Start talking. I don't have all the night." He ordered menacingly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma was feeling a little anxious that evening. Today Kiwi had been really insufferable. He had returned last night, very late at night, so drunken that he had practically to be carried in his room. He had continued to babble, and occasionally shout, something about an agent and how he wasn't afraid of him. In the morning he was so sick that he couldn't leave his room and when he finally emerged from it he started drinking like a madman. A little while ago he had left the house for a quick walk, much needed in Bulma opinion, and he wasn't back, yet. She would have heard him otherwise. Bulma was really puzzled by that strange behaviour. Even Mr Cordel couldn't understand why his friend was letting himself go like that.

.Dismissing those thoughts, Bulma tried to read a book, but another distracting factor made itself known. Instead of focusing on the page she was currently at, her mind wandered towards the enigma that assailed her during the day. The sinister man. She pictured his sarcastic smirk in a so vivid and insistent way that, to snap out of it, she closed the book with violence.

She found herself wondering what he could ever do in the evening. What could lift his deep-seated cynical disposition? She felt like an idiot, wasting her time in so ridiculous notions. She put on the desk her book and prepared herself to go to bed. She said her prayers, turned off the light and snuggled down under the blankets. After a few minutes she was already asleep.

A sudden noise woke her up. The room was still pitch dark. Apart the clicking of her clock on the desk, the house was completely silent. What had it been? She sat up, trying to remember what had awakened her. She heard it again, a low but strident sound coming from the garden through her open window.

She left the bed and moved the curtains away. The moon still bathed the ground with her spectral light and Bulma noted a man she knew staggering past the door of the garden. Kiwi has returned. She made a small frown and was about to return to bed hen another man approached Kiwi. She knew him, too. He was... what was Vegeta doing here? She peered from the window, straining to hear what he was saying.

"You don't seem too sound, Kiwi." Vegeta stated casually, startling Kiwi, badly.

"YOU! You shouldn't.... you...." Kiwi didn't know what to say: that renegade should be dead!

"What? Surprised to see me... _alive_?" Vegeta smirked cruelly. "That wasn't a good move, you know? It only managed to make me angry."

"Who do you think you are, eh?" Kiwi slurred, made bold by the drunken stupor he was in. "You're not that though." He continued, approaching Vegeta and starting to poke him in the chest with a finger. "In fact I'm sure I could teach a thing or two about how to respect your betters." He said, still poking the other.

And then a hand grabbed his wrist in a vicelike grip. Kiwi was lifted from the ground and, twisting through the air, crashed with a thud on the grass.

"Don't try to touch me again." Vegeta warned him with a cold glare.

Kiwi had become really pale. "It's impossible!" He raised himself and scanned Vegeta intently. "There is only a man that could seize me like that." He continued to stare at Vegeta while taking a step back. 

"By God! It's you! I've met you only one time, in that dark alley at Shangai but I would recognize that grasp everywhere!" He wheezed out.

"I'm flattered that you remember me!" Vegeta's voice was cold and hard. "You are in a deal too big for you, Kiwi!"

"I don't fear you! Now I know the real identity of Freeza's agent and I intend to get my revenge!"

"Really? Kiwi I want to give you an opportunity to keep on living." Vegeta talked with deliberate slowness. "Leave this island with all haste. If you try to put whatever plan you have in mind in action, you will die. Do you understand?"

Neither one saw Bulma at the window, following that exchange with the outmost attention. When Vegeta parted, and Kiwi was already in his room, Bulma returned to bed, with her thought in a jumble.

She was feeling really disoriented. She was depressed... Vegeta... so strange, so lonely, he was wrapped in a dark shadow. He was involved in something highly suspicious, she had enough proof of this with this night's events. Cold, cynic, without scruples, without remorse... and without someone to share his life with. She was horrified from the direction her thoughts were taking, but she couldn't stop them. She was falling for him! It was absurd, it was unthinkable... it was true. She didn't know why, but she found herself drawn to him even if she knew his terrible reputation.

She forcefully erased those thoughts from her mind and willed herself to sleep. She would ignore those feelings and everything would turn alright. With a nod, she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The following morning when Bulma came down for breakfast she had managed to lock up her developing feelings for Vegeta in a secluded corner of her consciousness. So she felt reasonably safe.

The morning passed without anything relevant happening. The only thing that broke the normal routine was a brief visit from Lieutenant Mason, who came to say hello to Uncle Ox since he was passing nearby.

He went inside Mr Briefs' study with Goku, who had accompanied him, for a few minutes and then Uncle Ox invited them for lunch, much to Chichi's enthusiasm.

Kiwi was again closed in his room, while Mr Cordel seemed a little gloomy, but lunch was enjoyable nevertheless: Goku's sweetness was really adorable! Even if his table manner were simply atrocious.

Yamcha was watching that stupid soldier making a fool of himself with a grimace on his face. He couldn't believe that his sister was in love with a beast like him! Luckily lunch finished soon and the guests left. He couldn't stomach his sister's giddiness for long.

He retreated in the study to be alone and think. Kiwi had told him that the attempt on Royston's life had been a complete failure. He didn't know how it was possible that renegade was so lucky! His eyes posed on an envelope sitting on the desk. It was labelled 'private' and had his name on it.

Greatly perplexed he opened it. Inside there was a single sheet of paper. It said, without a preamble:

_You and your friend are playing a really dangerous game.  
It would be healthier if you left opium traffic to someone more expert.   
This is the last warning you'll receive. If you don't quit I'll be forced to make you._

"Royston!" He murmured angrily, crumpling up the sheet. "But... how did he manage to put this note here?" He wondered aloud, frowning.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, at Vegeta's home...

Vegeta was calmly seated behind the desk in his study, while Raditz occupied one of the two chairs in front of him.

"Those two boys are asking for a lot of trouble, eh captain?" Raditz said a little too cheerful. He seemed more amused than worried.

"They're amateurs. It won't be long now before they'll stop causing problems. And then Freeza will feel it's time to move more freely, without worrying too much about competition. We'll be able to do our job more easily. I'm sure we'll achieve our target very soon." Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"Yes, I think so, too."

The door opened without notice and the two men turned to look at the newcomer.

"I take that you managed to leave the letter without being noticed." Vegeta said towards the man on the threshold.

"Yes, he probably found it by now. And nobody suspects a thing." The man replied, closing the door and walking up to Vegeta. "But I'm not comfortable at all with these lies and subterfuges. I'm not suited for this kind of job, I fear."

"Nonsense! You've done a great job so far, little brother." Raditz reassured him.

"Raditz is right, Kakaroth. You're a wonderful secret agent. Mason is completely unaware that you work for me. Even the most distrustful of our enemies sees you as nothing more than a harmless young man."

"That may be true, but I still don't like to be a spy." Goku protested.

"You should have thought about it before choosing the family job, little brother." Raditz smirked.

"However, you can stop worrying. Soon we'll achieve our goal, and you'll be able to revert to the loyal soldier you're born to be." Vegeta told him a little condescendingly.

Goku nodded dejectedly and, seating himself on the vacant chair in front of the desk, remained silent listening to the new instructions his boss had to give.

* * *

Well, that's all for now! Please feel free to point out recurring grammatical or syntactical mistakes. For example: I don't know which indefinite article one must put before a word beginning with h: a or an? And I'm sure there is more. So help is greatly appreciated!

If someone is interested I've also started a little Dragonball site. The url is: http://www.883mania.com/Daniela/index.htm .

Note: I just had to put Pui-Pui in this, a while ago they re-transmitted the episode of his 'battle' with Vegeta and I couldn't resist: it's so good to see Vegeta defeat someone without breaking a sweat!


End file.
